Fairy Tail A Never Ending Adventure!
by TheMirre1996
Summary: This is Fairy Tail Fanfiction ( The Reboot from Fairy Tail the Next Generation). This takes place after whatever where we re in the manga at the moment. The Story is about all our Favorite Couples Canon couples as Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza etc... Well what more to say A Never ending Adventure is about their Children later in the story! Enjoy! :) A Never ending adventure!
1. Ch 0 Prolouge

_**/ I do not own the rights only the storyline/**_

 **Fairy Tail a Never Ending Adventure**

 **Ch. 0 Prologue**

" Ahh Good Morning!" Said Lucy as she were stretching her arms in her bed in her apartment.

As the sunlight came throw the window she jumped up and went to the bathroom and she put on a bath.

" Strange Natsu isn´t here? Huh?!" Said Lucy as she looked around and she realized that were all alone.

" Well well time to take the bath then later Fairy Tail maybe a job later hmm we will see!" Said Lucy to herself as she walked into the bathroom and took her long awaiting bath.

\- At the Fairy Tail Guild-

Throw the kitchen doors came Mira with food on her plates she was holding and severing the guild members breakfast.

" Mira-neeee!"

" Wait a sec Lis!" Shouted Mira back to the kitchen there Lisanna sat and were pouting.

" Over here Mira!" Shouted a guild member after their food.

" Coming!"

" Where is Juvia when you need her?" Said Lisanna to herself as she sat in the kitchen and drank her own cup of coffee.

The big doors opened to the guild and threw there came Elfman he sat down at a table and were a little grumpy.

" Hey Mira! Eh question where is your sister?" Said Evergreen behind Elfman looked in panic to finding her.

" Huh? In the kitchen Green is something-" Evergreen ran fast into the kitchen without Mira could end her sentence.

" Elfman is something going on between you two? " Said Mira looking down on her baby brother.

" I don´t know she has been like that all morning!" Said Elfman as he law his head on the table with a sigh.

" Mira!" Shouted another guild member after her.

 **\- In Russia-**

On a train some are going back to earth-land sits Jellal looking out the from the window and looking bored as it rains.

" Are you listening to me Jellal?"

" Eh mm of course I do! " Said Jellal looking annoyed.

" Tell me again why I have to go?" Said Jellal sounded some he just wanted to go and run out from here.

" Because he requested that you shall come home now!"

" Hmm oh really after all this years?"

" Jellal you know very well why he sent you away last time and know he just wants back his son again.

\- In Spain-

" DRINK DRINK DRINK DRINK!" Shouted the public as the competes some were sitting on the floor drinking all different of kegs.

" YEAH!" Shouted Cana as he held keg over her head with bear all over her body,

" Cana Alberona is THE WINNER OF THIS YEAR KEG! " Shouted the judge of the game. The Public shouted Cana name over and over again. Down by the scene stood no one else than Gildarts shaking his head in disapproval and held his arms over his chest.

 **\- In Egypt-**

" Juvia thinks this is to hot!" Said Juvia complained sitting on a rock in a village in white shorts and a blue tank top, with a pony tail and bottle of water.

" How can you even being sweating when your body is made of water?" Said Wendy with a raised eyebrow. Wendy is now 16 years old. She has made her long hair to one braid over her left shoulder, with a brown hat over. Brown shorts went over knees and white top tank.

" Juvia is yes made of water but still human like no else!" Said Juvia in a matter of tone.

" Yes – of course I knew that!" Said Wendy but was interrupted by Carla some came in human form with her cat ears and tail.

" They are coming now ladies!" Said Carla and Wendy and Juvia turned around out from one of the village houses came man in his 40 th´s.

Little behind came Gray with dark blue t-shirt sweaty and black shirt and his hair was even sweaty, Juvia could not stop looking at his whole body. Wendy saw that and Juvia looked away fast to hide her blush. Next to him came the one and only redheaded Erza in black shorts and purple tank top and her red long hair let down.

The man shakes Ezra's and Gray´s hand says farewell as they walk over to Wendy, Juvia & Carla.

" So?" Says Carla.

" Yeah he was here!" Says Erza back to Carla and looks then at team.

" What is he doing here anyway?"

" I don´t know..." Said Gray.

 **\- In the West-**

" Are you really sure about this?!"

" Yes, I have been thinking about it and I thinks its best this way."

" Ok sign here then …

…... First name: Natsu Last name: Dragneel...

 **\- Yep i am back for a whole new brand story! " _Fairy Tail A Never Ending Adventure "_ . This one will be so much better not longest Chapters. i will upload one Chapter per week. I don´t want to say to much to spoil but i have much bigger plans for this one! Thanks for Reading TheMirre96/TheMirre1996-**


	2. Ch 1 Pregnant?

**-The Rights do not belong to me all rights to author except the storyline-**

 **Fairy Tail A Never Ending Adventure**

 **Ch: 1 Pregnant?**

" Cana?!" Said Gildarts as he followed her as she just came out from the locker room.

" Dad what are you doing here? I thought you had left?!" Said Cana as she walked over to her father.

" No, why would I?!" Said Gildarts as he opened his arms and Cana just rolled her eyes but gave up and walked over to him and hugged her father. Cana thought they had hugged a little to long and let him go she straighten on herself and looked at the time 12:27 pm.

" Oh, but this was fun to see you again dad but I got to go have a bus I need to catch up with!" Said Cana as she was about to walk but Gildarts took her hand before she could leave.

" Huh?" Said Cana as she looked up at her father.

" Where are you going? You are coming home aren´t you?!" Asked Gildarts as he were searching his daughter eyes.

" No dad I am not going back I do not have any plans for it!" Said Cana as Gildarts let go of her hand.

" Cana-" Said Gildarts as he was about to talk but Cana has already begin to walk away from Gildarts.

" Dad go home or something I am fine don´t worry!" Said Cana as she turned and looked at her father gave him a smile and she continued to walk away. Gildarts knew that Cana lied to him she had the same smile as her mother when she lied when she was nervous about him finding out.

" This was going take longer than I thought..." Said Gildarts with a sigh.

\- At the Guild -

" Oh, Hey Eve-" Said Lis as Evergreen jumped up and took her hand over her mouth and pushed her into wall and into closet in the kitchen.

" Ever?!" Said Lisanna over her hand and with raised eyebrows at her .

" Lis?!" Said Mira as she came back into the kitchen and were looking around for her little sister but she found nothing but cup of coffee left on the table and some crackers.

" Ugh so typically Lisanna!" Said Mira as she took up cup of coffee and threw it out and put it in dishwasher and she took a cracker into her mouth and put rest back in the pantry and walked out from the kitchen. Then Evergreen jumped out from the closet with Lisanna.

" WHY? Look what she did? Look what Mira-nee did!" Said Lisanna as went to coffee maker and took a new cup and drank some coffee took out the crackers and sat down on the table once again and Evergreen sat on the other side and looked down on her lap.

" What´s up with you?!" Said Lisanna with a raised eyebrow.

" Umm—eh—nothing!" Said Evergreen with red cheeks and looked down on her lap.

" Ever?" Said Lisanna giving her worried look.

" What is going on with you? " Asked Lis.

" Umm..." Said Evergreen as she rose and looked everywhere else than on Lisanna´s eyes.

" I am kind of well freaking out about on thing I can´t tell Elfman about this!" Said Evergreen stubborn.

" What? Are you like breaking up with Nii-san?"

" WHAT? NO!" Shouted Evergreen fast with her hands up trying to prove her point.

" I love him, more than anything not time for that ugh..." Said Evergreen.

"Well here it goes I am kind of well Pregnant!" Said Evergreen then she turned her back and looked at Lisanna and Lisanna dropped her crackers on the floor and had her mouth opened.

 **\- Back with Cana -**

" What´s his deal anyway?" Said Cana as she sat by bench drinking out from a bottle of water. Cana sat by a bench waiting for the bus to arrive.

" Cana-Chan!" Shouted a happy Gildarts running down the streets, Cana turned around got a little annoyed.

" DAD?!" Said Cana outload.

" There you are Cana-Chan got a little worried of you!" Said Gildarts as he sat next down to her.

" I am not in the mood dad!" Said Cana back annoyed drinking some more from her bottle.

" Cana-Chan..." Said Gildarts looking down on her with worried eyes.

" Dad - I – just want to go that´s it, I just want to go on the bus and just move on that's simple!" Said Cana with a sigh as she looked out on the road if the bus would come. Gildarts were quiet for a few moments and gave in with a long sigh.

" All right I will let you go without following you this time, if you tell me what is really going on with you?!" Said Gildarts, Cana´s face lit up and first that he would let her be alone but what he said later made her sigh.

" Dad nothing is wrong with me I just want to travel that´s all! " Said Cana as she saw the bus further down the road.

" Cana I know you´re lying to me if you not star-!"

" I WERE PREGRANT ALLRIGHT AND I KILLED MY BABY ALLRIGHT!" Shouted Cana standing up as tear rolled down her eye. Gildarts just sat there stunned did not know what he would say next to make it ok.

 **\- Thanks for Reading this was Chapter 1 I know its very short but I will not so long anymore few chapters maybe longer sometimes but I will keep it short every week because then it will more Chapters and I will drag out the story! I feel like I can focus more on some characters not take every character in every Chapter I think too the story will be more much better to read and enjoy. Thanks TheMirre96/TheMirre1996 -**


	3. Ch 2 Missing?

**\- The Rights do not belong to me that goes to author except the storyline-**

 **Fairy Tail A Never Ending Adventure**

 **Ch. 2 Missing?**

 **\- The Guild -**

" Good Morning Lucy-Chan no Natsu with you?" Said Mirajane to Lucy some came into the guild and sat down on her table as always where she thought that Natsu would have been eating breakfast with Happy that made Lucy smile go down a little.

" Oh, Hey Mira-Chan! I have no idea where he is when I woke up this morning he were not there weirdly!" Said Lucy as she played with her hair and biting her lower lip. She was worried now if Natsu were not here at the guild where is he now? Not even Mira knew that meant he was not on job either.

" Anyhow breakfast?" Said Mira with a cheerful smile and Lucy only nodded as Levy saw ran up to her sat next to her with her book and started to read.

" Hi Levy-Chan!" Said Lucy back to Levy with a smile and Levy gave back a huge smile to her to.

 **\- In Egypt -**

" Finally, it's starting to get cooler!" Said Ezra with a sigh as she sat down on chair in a café. Erza, Juvia, Gray, Wendy and Carla had been walking all day long in the hot sun. They had been searching all day long without no luck.

" Finally, some rest! Shouted Carla as she laws herself on the table.

" Would you like to have something children?!" Said an old lady some came out from behind the bar with a nice big smile and big kind eyes.

" Yes yes please that would make Juvia very happy! Shouted Juvia as she ran forward almost jumping on the old lady, the old lady was surprised but smiled anyway.

" JUVI— "Shouted Gray.

" Gray?!" Said Juvia as she turned around looked at him confused.

" Nothing..." Said Gray looked away blushing a little because everyone looked at him when he shouted out her name.

" Oh ok.." Said Juvia Shrugging and Erza jumped up and followed after Juvia and the old lady to back of the café.

" Baka.." Said Gray to himself as he followed and Wendy and Carla came behind Gray walked longer into the café.

 **\- Back at The Guild-**

It was past noon now no Natsu has arrived yet Lucy has started to getting worried she looked back at the door sometimes waiting for him to arrive. This was not Natsu he would always say if he left somewhere give her call of message or something like that. She had gotten nothing no member was worried about him said like he overslept somewhere, but Lucy knew something else was going on here.

" Lu-Chan clam down Natsu will be come throw that doors any minute now I am sure!"

" I am not worried about that nutshell he can do whatever he wants he does not need to tell me what he doing WHO cares!" Said Lucy annoyed with crossed arms looking away from Levy.

" Sure, you aren´t!" Said Levy with her rolling her eyes as she turned to a new page in her book. The doors flew open Lucy looked at the doors but it was not Natsu as she hopped it were Happy flying in and talking with Lily.

" Happy?!" Shouted Lucy over to him he looked over at her with confused stare and Lily and Happy flew over to Levy and Lucy and sat down on the table.

" What are you doing here Happy?!" Asked Lucy confused.

" Huh? Coming to the guild?!" Asked Happy confused and looking between Lily , Levy and Lucy. Now Lucy knew something was wrong with Natsu if not even Happy knew about Natsu something was terribly wrong.

As Lucy was about to speak the doors flew open there were none else than the Salamander Natsu Dragneel. Lucy looked up at him for a few seconds and he looked at her she looked away so fast as Natsu looked at her. He ran over to them and sat opposite to Lucy and smiling.

" Heya Luce!" Said Natsu with a big smile.

" Ughm..." Said Lucy annoyed as she crossed her arms over her chest and not looking at him.

" What´s with her?" Said Natsu looking at the gang Lily and Happy just shrugged as they rose to the kitchen for some fish and kiwi.

" Oh look at time I need to go look for a book at the library later Lu-Chan, Natsu-kun!" Said Levy as she rose and ran away.

" Luce?" Said Natsu looking up at her confused.

" Ugh," Said Lucy as she rose up and left the guild and Natsu were confused just sat there.

 **\- Flashback 5 hours ago** **-**

 _"Are you sure about this?"_

 _" Yes, I have been thinking about it and I think its best this way"_

 _" Ok sign here then..."_

 _Name: Natsu …... Last: Dragneel..._

 _" Ok thank you Mr Dragneel and Mr ... Redfox!" Said a man with a suit behind a desk with a lot of papers on his desk and big window behind him with it snowing down._

 _" Yeah yeah!" Said Gajeel as he and Natsu rose from their chairs and took the papers and left the room with a handshake and the door closed behind them._

 _" I still do not understand why I had to go with you?!" Said Natsu in complaining voice as he remembered sleeping in cosy warm bed at Lucy´s place, as much she hates it when he does it._

" _I told you fire lizard I needed your help I could never got it without you anyway." Said Gajeel looking down on the papers._

… _Riverqueen 32 b … Stood it on the paper._

 **\- Flashback Ends-**

" Let´s get this thing over already!" Said Gajeel as held open a black box with a key as he closed and jumped up from the bed and took with his jacket walked out from the house and locked it. As he started to walk to the guild in the rainy day and longer down the street you could see name of the street Riverqueen.

 **\- Thank you for reading, Yep I gave out one more Ch this week! Because I feel bad for what happened on so this is my gift for you guys this week! As you guys see every ch has different Characters. I hoped you enjoyed it. The Last thing just want to make clear Its just 2 of the couples some are together for the moment that are Gajeel and Levy and Elfman and Evergreen the others will come later. But thanks for taking the time to read this Fanfiction.**

 **TheMirre96/TheMirre1996-**


	4. Ch 3 The Next Master

**\- The Rights do not belong to me goes to the author the storyline is mine only-**

 **Fairy tail a Never Ending Adventure**

 **Ch . 3 The next Master**

 **\- The Middle of Kario-**

An empty liquor bottle flew against a wall and broke in many tiny pieces.

" Oh, here is he after all!"

" Leave me be..." Said the blonde man in quiet tone as he fell on the ground and on all his fours and he puked up a little.

" The famous grandson of what was his name again oh yeah MAKAROV DREYER!" Shouted the man with big black hat and black clothes.

" Leave me alone!" Said Laxus on the ground little higher this time. He has gotten taller and long blonde hair going down in front of his eyes and beard.

" Whaaat?" Said the man in a mocking tone to Laxus on the ground as Laxus goes near a wall tries to rise but the man kick him in his back and he flies down on the ground once again.

" I was not done talking to you!" Said the man as he just continued to kick him on the back,

" I-"

" RAINBOW FIRE!" Shouted a voice before the man could turn around he flew into the nearest wall. Laxus tried to look who it was it were little blurry because how much his back did hurt.

" Go!" Shouted the young man Laxus turned around and looked up and saw purple hair and black eyes with a west and black gloves and jeans and black jacket over.

" Romeo?" Said Laxus surprised and confused but he gave a tiny a smile he thought never he would be saved by little Romeo.

" Whatever man!" Said the man as he ran away from him and Romeo.

" Ugh that was close are you okay mister?" Said Romeo as he walked up to the older man as he walked up and helped the older man up.

" Who are you calling for a mister?" Said Laxus with a little amusing tone and annoyed in his voice and slowly starting to rise.

" LAXUS?!" Shouted Romeo totally shocked and jumped and had his back hands up in the air.

" Yeah?! Said Laxus as he laws his back against the wall.

" Wh—wha- I mean what are you doing here?" Said Romeo trying to chance subject its were embarrassing that he did not see that were Laxus.

" What are you doing here?" Said Laxus as he raised one eyebrow looking at him and what are you wearing?" Said Laxus looking at him.

" Whhaat? What´s is wrong with my clothes I actually like them! " Said Romeo pouting a little.

" Anyway, I was here on a job I am on my way back to Magnolia when I saw you!"

" Oh..." Said Laxus as he left the wall started to walk away from Romeo.

" Hey WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Shouted Romeo and running after him.

" If you want to know I am going to find a bar and get real drunk and then go to sleep so if you excuse me I have someone to meet!" Said Laxus as he started to walk away and Romeo stayed for a few moments then ran after him again.

" Guess this crazy idea why won´t you just not come back with me to Magnolia too " Fairy Tail"? " Asked Romeo and Laxus stopped walking it were quiet for a few seconds.

" Not interested!" Said Laxus as he walked away from Romeo on the road.

" H—Hey wait!" Shouted Romeo with one hand in the air and ran up to Laxus.

 **\- 6 miles away outside from Kairo-**

" Wow this goes much easier without a dragon slayer complaining every 5 minute!" Said Gray as the team were in a car driving to Kairo.

Gray sat in the backseat and Erza driving with Wendy in front with Carla in her lap and Juvia sat behind Erza. All four windows were pulled down so some air would cool them down.

" Yeah..." Said Wendy looking away as she started to feel a little sick.

" Wendy?!" Said Erza gave a worried look at her then she kicks Gray in the middle of his legs he was quiet whinnying on the floor.

" Why..." Said Gray.

" Gray!" Said Juvia as she were looking at him worried but Gray just held up his hands saying that he was all right.

" So umm how long is it?" Asked Juvia straight out and Erza answered back.

" A few miles we should soon see a river" Said Erza with a sigh,

Erza could not stop thinking about Laxus they had not seen him in 2 years. They had given him space after third master´s death but its was now time he returned home there his family are there his home are. He was after all perfect to be 8th guild master. That were his rightful place the last 2 years it's never been officially a master Mira was working her ass off but it's obvious she could not do it anymore the guild needed a master that is Laxus.

" Ezra-san?"

" Huh?" Said Erza and she looked up and saw Wendy waving her hands in front of her.

" What did you say?" Said Erza looking at her confused and smiling at her.

" We´re talking about Laxus if he is still in Kario?" Said Gray looking bored looking out threw the window.

" He will be there!" Said Erza speed up the speed of the car.

" Erza!" Shouted Wendy and Juvia at the same time.

 **\- Thank you for reading this week Chapter now I am finally done with introduce the main characters of 3 generation the couples but I will bring up other FT characters to but they will not have so such big role as this characters. Well Sayonara see you next week! TheMirre96/TheMirre1996-**


	5. Ch 4 You re Happy right?

**\- I do not own the rights goes to author only the storyline is mine-**

 **Fairy Tail A Never Ending Adventure**

 **Ch. 4 You´re Happy Right?**

 **\- At the Guild-**

" What do you mean that you´re - you´re pregnant?" Asked Lisanna shuttering looking up at Evergreen.

" WHAT DO YOU THINK?!" Shouted Evergreen back annoyed at Lisanna her so called best friend.

" Sorry sorry!" Said Lisanna waving her hands over her face she was flushed and red.

"umm …" Lisanna jumped up and ran over to Evergreen whispering to her ear.

" Are you sure you´re pregnant?" Whispered Lisanna to Evergreen into her ear.

" Of course, I am I have already taken the test like 10 times says the same every time you´re FREAKING pregnant!" Shouted Evergreen and Lisanna jumped up took her hand over her mouth.

Threw the kitchen doors came Mirajane with sigh as he put down some plates down by the dishes.

" Oh, there you are Lis I have been looking for you, you asked for me before?" Said Mira coming up to Lisanna and Evergreen smiling. It's were obvious that Mirajane was exhausted.

" Oh, I guess I did umm it were nothing anyway you should go and rest Mira-nee!" Said Lisanna running up to her looking concerned at her elder sister.

" Yeah that sounds nice rest for 1 hour or so!" Said Mirajane as she started to go upstairs to rest one of couches upstairs.

" See you later Mira don´t worry just rest!" Said Lisanna waving and Evergreen smiled to her to and she walked up at the heavy sighs.

Then there were Mira gone to her so much needed rest and Lisanna ran forward to Evergreen.

" So, well what are you going to do?" Asked Lisanna looking up at Evergreen and Evergreen were quiet before she sat down by the table.

" Well I started to think about my options ..."

" Is it Nii-sans?!" Asked Lisanna suddenly out of the blue.

" WHAT? Of Course, IT IS!" Shouted Evergreen and blushing red.

" Sorry sorry just had to ask that, keep talking!" Said Lisanna.

" Well … I thinking about kind of keep it!"

" You are?" Said Lisanna she started to smile a little thinking about the future baby.

" Why are you smiling?!" Said Evergreen she could not stop by smiling herself as took one hand over her flat belly thinking about the baby growing inside of her.

" Could I not be happy that Nii-san is going to be father and I am GOING TO BE AUNT! I DID NOT THINK ABOUT THAT!" Shouted Lisanna and hit her hand on the table.

" You´re going to be an aunt?"

" Huh?" Said Lisanna and Evergreen turned around slowly to the door and there stood Elfman looking confused at them.

" ELFMAN!" Shouted Evergreen and Lisanna at the same time frozen.

" Yeah?!" Said Elfman as he rose on eyebrow as his looked at his little sister and wife.

" Oh well umm look at the time is that Natsu? BYE!" Said Lisanna she ran past Elfman out on to the table there Natsu sat by himself in deep thoughts looked like anyway.

" Ever?" Said Elfman little worried about his wife she had been strange the whole morning.

"umm?" Said Evergreen not looking at Elfman swearing to herself that she would kill Lisanna.

" Well it is a reason why I have been like I have been..."

"Yeah?!" Said Elfman looking at her worried and moving towards her.

" I think its best you sit down!" Said Evergreen playing with her fingers.

" Ok?" Said Elfman as he sat down on a chair.

" Don´t go and do something stupid when I tell you this!" Said Evergreen in a stern voice.

" Ok..." Said Elfman.

" Alright I am Pregnant and I thinking about keeping it!" Said Evergreen looking away and turned slowly around back to see how Elfman was handling the news.

" WHAT?! YOU´RE WHAT?!" Shouted Elfman and he rose fast and passed out on floor seeing stars.

" ELFMAN!" Shouted Evergreen.

 **\- In the Library-**

" Hey Shrimp are in you here?" Shouted Gajeel out in the library as he went in his search for his girlfriend.

" Sshhh!" Said Levy as she jumped down from ladder and putted her fingers on Gajeel lips and took her book went pass Gajeel. He could not stop looking at her ass as every step she took. He followed her as every step she took and then she stopped turned around slowly looked up at him with her glasses on her head.

" Did you want something?" Asked Levy looking up at her boyfriend.

" Eh... um.. Oh, yeah I wanted to ask you if you want to go out and eat something later tonight?"

" Umm sure and you needed to ask me that now?" Asked Levy raised one eyebrow.

" Yeah I will not be more at the guild today I will just do a fast job so umm I wanted to inform you!" Said Gajeel as he scuttled his neck nervous.

" Oh, ok well see you later tonight!" Said Levy with a warm smile as she left went back to her books.

" Ugh that was close damn this is not my thing!" Said Gajeel to himself in the big library and took out the little box with the key inside and closed it again put it in his pocket and left the library.

 **\- This was this Ch! I hoped you liked it :) Bye! TheMirre96/TheMirre1996-**


	6. Ch 5 What?

**\- I do not own the rights to Fairy Tail only the story line-**

 **Fairy Tail a Never Ending Adventure**

 **Ch. 5 What?**

 **\- In Spain-**

" I KILLED MY BABY ALRIGHT!" Shouted Cana as tears would stop running down from her eyes. She just stood there in night with her father quiet sitting on the bench saying nothing as tears would not stop running down her cheeks.

" C-Cana.." Said Gildarts as he rose up trying to comfort his crying daughter, but she just trying to get away from him. But he did not let her as took his arms around her and hugged her.

" Le-t me go-!" Tried Cana say as sobbed and cried she could barley talk as tears just flooded down from her eyes.

" Cana..." She tried to punch her father of her but he just held her as she cried into her father's chest.

" Cana my beautiful daughter I am so sorry you had to go throw that but I am promise you it will get better with time. " Said Gildarts as he had closed eyes it hurt him to much see Cana like this way she has always been so strong see her like this was heart-breaking.

Crying had stopped just Cana stood there in her fathers arms she felt completely safe in his arms as nothing could hurt her there. As Gildarts just stood there and had his head on her head as he holding her as she will not leave her face from his chest.

 **\- Kairo-**

" Yeah finally here!" Said Carla one happy jump as Erza just parked the car. Gray threw over his bag over his shoulder and stretched his arms. Juvia walked out from the car and drank some water. Wendy walk slowly out from car landed safety on the ground with a big smile.

" WOW! This is Kairo?!" Said Wendy with big eyes looking at all big houses.

" Yep this is Kario but I have never been here before!" Said Erza with a smile.

" Juvia thinks we should start searching for Laxus-san now!" Said Juvia looking around at the team.

" Yeah c´mon!" Said Wendy as she ran pass them started to look at every building they passed jumping being very happy.

" Are you alright Gray-kun?" Asked Juvia as she walked beside him looking at him he had his hands in his pockets.

" Yeah I am fine Juvia!" Said Gray as he looked up at Juvia for a few seconds and went back looking straight forward.

" Hey GR-!" Shouted Wendy but was interrupted with a high sound and you could see smoke coming up further down the street and people came behind the team ran forward to the smoke.

" What was that?!" Shouted Carla looking over the team waiting them to respond but Gray only answered with that he ran passed them and further down the street.

" GRAY-KUN WAIT ON JUVIA!" Shouted Juvia as she ran after him and soon after followed Erza, Wendy and Carla.

As the team ran down the streets of Kairo the more people came in the teams mind the all were wondering the same thing ´What is going on? ´. As they the came forward to in the middle of the square was a big crowd surrounding something. Gray slowed down a bit and went forward to look what the crowd surrounding.

" Excuse me! " Said Gray as he pushed himself forward into the crowd. Gray eyes froze he just stood there.

" Gray-kun?" Said Juvia as she came forward and took her hand on his shoulder as if would make contact and he would say something.

" Juvia!" Said Erza with stern voice as she ran after Juvia a few feet's in front of Juvia and Gray and looked what everyone else saw.

" No, it can´t be..." Down around the crowd there were man same age as Gray white hair and cuts all over his face and his clothes messed up.

" Lyon!?" Said Gray as he looked on Lyon´s unconscious body.

 **/ Thanks for reading I know THIS was very short but, you have been given 2 chapters this week but I will not be at home over 1 week so this is my gift to you guys. I wanted to mentioned I have been trying to build up the story as you maybe have seen so soon the Chapters will be longer not as before but longer than this but Thank you see you soon Sayanora TheMirre96/TheMirre1996/**


	7. Ch 6 I Love you

**\- I don´t own the rights that's goes to the author only the storyline is mine-**

 **Fairy Tail a Never Ending Adventure**

 **Ch 6 . I love you**

It started to be late and the sun had gone down for the day. Slowly started the stars shine at the sky. Natsu had left the guild and were walking straight forward to Lucy´s apartment. He had not yet seen her since she left the guild. He started to get little worried about her so he made his mind that he will walk over to her. Just to see if she is alright nothing more just to check upon her. Before Natsu knew he stood outside of her apartment he looked up at her window and saw a weak light and he smiled because he knew she were home. He started to climb up from the wall to her window and jumped inside.

"Yo Luce!" Said Natsu with a big smile as he sat down by the window. Lucy jumped up and her book flew down on the floor. She held her hand over her heart glaring at Natsu with her all might. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him as her hair fell on her shoulder no pony tail. Natsu just kept starring at her and he caught her smell of roses and berries. She sat in her pink sweat pants and white tank top.

" Have ever heard about a door THE DOOR?" Said Lucy as she bent down and slowly picked up her book.

" So, what are ya doing Luce?" Said Natsu as jumped down from the window and jumped down on her bed sitting there smiling with his big goofy smile.

" I was reading before you came in and stormed into my home AGAIN!" Said Lucy annoyed as she law her book on her nightstand and left Natsu alone in her bedroom, and walked to the kitchen do some tea to herself. Natsu followed her to the kitchen where she was pouring some tea to herself.

" Hey Luce?!" Said Natsu behind her and scratching his neck and looked down on the floor.

" Yeah?" Said Lucy with a long sigh as she drank some tea trying to relax.

" I was wondering why you are so mad?" Said Natsu and Lucy sat down her cup on the sink. She slowly turned around and looked up at him little surprised at first then gave a weak smile.

" I am not mad Natsu I am just tried been a long day I have been cleaning my whole apartment today Natsu that´s that!" Said Lucy with a smile as she went to drink some more tea and leave for the living room but Natsu took her arm.

" Please stop lying!" Said Natsu looking at her with big deep eyes and Lucy looked up at him surprised speechless did not what to say for a few moments.

" Natsu I am fine!" said Lucy and Natsu still refused let go of her arm.

" No, you´re not because every time you lie you do not look at the person you talk to into the eyes. " Said Natsu and Lucy got annoyed and broke free from Natsu´s grip.

" I am not lying!" Said Lucy as law down her mug on the sink and crossed her arms over her chest.

" Yes, you are you´re clearly mad about something what?!" Said Natsu not backing away from Lucy.

" Nothing!" Said Lucy short and turned her face not looking at him with closed eyes.

" Lucy! Lu-" Natsu stopped when he saw tear rolled down on her face when she had closed eyes.

" Luce?" Said Natsu moving forward and put her arms around her as she law her head on his shoulder and sniffing.

" Luce..." Said Natsu as he slowly sat down on the floor with Lucy in his arms she was sniffing against his shoulder and Natsu had none problem with it he like enjoyed it not the crying thing but that she could cry on him without feeling bad.

" Nat—su.." Said Lucy sniffing against him and Natsu just looked down on her with sweet bitter smile. Lucy backed away from Natsu and she rose and stood against the sink and she takes her hands over cheeks trying to remove her tears.

" Luce-" Said Natsu as he slowly walked up to her but she stopped him with her hand in the air.

" Natsu I am fine! You know it's just this time of the year!" Said Lucy with closed eyes and she started to play with her hair.

" Yeah, I know this is the day your mom died, right?" Said Natsu looking at her with sad eyes. Lucy looked up at him a little surprised that he remembered.

" You remembered?" Said Lucy looking at him and took a while for Natsu to answer.

" Yes..." Said Natsu then it became quiet again.

" It's just that I hate this day so much, this is the day my mom died it reminded be how it was after my mom died that I were all alone with Aquarius I used to talk her very much on this day but she is not here neither so when I woke up this morning you were not here either not that I am complaing!" Said Lucy with a bitter smile and blush.

"Sry it was not like I wanted to leave but Gajeel needed me for a thing!" Said Natsu little annoyed thinking about that man and thinking about him just made him mad.

"Oh Gajeel?! What did he want?" Said Lucy rising one eyebrow.

"Nothing important anyway!" Said Natsu thinking about that morning.

 **/ Flashback earlier that day/**

 _Early in the morning in a cosy warm apartment, there slept Natsu and Lucy in a warm bed. Natsu had his nose in top of her hair and Lucy had her back against him and Natsu had his arms around her pressing her body against his. Then suddenly heard Natsu something light touched the window. He opened his eyes slowly looked around its was still dark outside and he slowly closed his eyes again._

 _" Pssht!" Said a voice knocking on the window glass._

" _Huh?" Said Natsu as he slowly turned around and saw Gajeel sitting on the window glass._

" _Iron breath?!" Said Natsu looking at him throw the window glass looking at him weird wondering what he was doing here. He slowly sat himself up carefully not to wake up Lucy._

 _" Nat-su..." Said Lucy as she lost her source of heat. Natsu said nothing just looked at her with a smile and she felt asleep again under her warm blankets and Natsu took on his vest and opened the window and jumped down on the ground and landed on his knees._

 _" What do you want iron breath?" Said Natsu complain he just wanted to go back to the bed with Lucy and sleep._

 _" I need your help fire-lizard!" Said Gajeel annoyed at Natsu with crossed arms over his chest._

 _" NOW?!" Shouted Natsu at Gajeel early in the morning just outside from Lucy´s apartment._

 _" Yeah now well I am going out with Levy tonight ´_ _ **My girlfriend´**_ _because it's our 1 year anniversary and I wanted to give her something. " Said Gajeel smirking at Natsu._

 _" And I am going to bed again!" Said Natsu as he started to climb up Lucy´s window but Gajeel took his arm and he dragged back to himself._

 _" WHAT THE HECK?" Shouted Natsu starting to lose his temper. He started to rose slowly looking mad at Gajeel._

 _" I need your help fi—re Natsu!" Said Gajeel as he swallowed hard and looked at him._

 _" Ahh fine what do you need me for?" Said Natsu annoyed as looked up at him._

 _" As I said today I am going out with Levy I thought really hard what to give her first I thought about maybe marriage but then I changed my mind I want us to move in with each other!" Said Gajeel but he doesn't look at Natsu as he is blushing and looking down at the side._

 _" But here´s comes the catch that person some owns that house I want to buy hates me and he will never sell it to me! In short version, it ended with him laying the hospital in 3 weeks with broken bones. " Said Gajeel._

 _Natsu said nothing at first just there dumbfounded looking at Gajeel and Gajeel waiting for an answer. Natsu did not laugh he just sighed and looked fast up at Lucy´s apartment._

 _" All right I will help you but you own me one!" Said Natsu and Gajeel gave smile and he hit him in the shoulder._

 _" Thanks!" Said Gajeel as they started leave._

 _" By the way why do you not ask bunny-girl out?" Asked Gajeel as they walked beside each other and left Lucy´s apartment._

 ** _/ Flashback Ends/_**

" Ello? Natsu?" Said Lucy waving her hand in front of Natsu´s face.

" Huh?" Said Natsu as he looked up at Lucy surprised.

" You were just telling me you left because of Gajeel this morning!" Said Lucy looking up at Natsu waiting for an answer from him. Natsu could not stop at starring on her brown big deep eyes and her red soft lips. She was so close he could not stop thinking about her it's were all Gajeel´s fault.

" Oh yeah!" Said Natsu backing away looking anywhere except at her right now.

" He just wanted my help for some gift to Levy!" Said Natsu looking at the clock he saw it started to get late.

" Maybe I should head home starting get little late but you´re ok, right?" Said Natsu turning back looking at her.

" Yeah I guess... " Said Lucy as Natsu were on his way to go and Lucy took Natsu´s hand suddenly.

" Luce?" Said Natsu looking back at Lucy looking worried but Lucy did not look up at him just looked down on his hand.

" Do you—love me?" Said Lucy shuttering almost whispering doesn´t look up at Natsu as she has red cheeks blushing.

" Huh? Of course, I love you as the rest of the guild!" Said Natsu with a big goofy smile. First Lucy got shocked and gave a smile but when she heard the rest of the sentence she gave a bitter sweet smile.

" Oh, yeah Haha so silly of me! Of course, you do!" Said Lucy and let go of Natsu´s hand turned around.

" Well you´re right starting to get late maybe you should head home!" Said Lucy laughing as Lucy turned back before she could react she felt two warm lips on hers. She did not react at first but then started to kiss him back as Natsu pressed her into him. When they stopped and needed air.

Natsu cupped her cheeks and smiled at her.

" Of course, I do love you Luce! I have done that since the first time I saw you!" Said Natsu as he cupped her cheeks smiling and Luce let happy tear roll down her eye.

" I – love you too!" Said Lucy smiling at Natsu.

 **/ At the Fairy Hills /**

" Coming! Hold on!"

As the room door opens there stands a short bluenette with jeans black high heels and light blue blouse golden earing's and bracelet.

" Hi Honey wow you are actually looking nice!" Said Levy with cheerful smile and the other side of the door stands Gajeel in black t-shirt with a V-neck and jeans and black jacket and he had his hair up as a knot.

" So, are you ready Shrimp?" Said Gajeel looking at her with a little smirk.

" None back talking today huh?" Said Levy smirking and taking her jacket as she takes her phone, money and keys and locks the door.

" No Erza?" Said Gajeel as Levy and Gajeel walking beside each other leaving the Fairy hills.

" Have you already forgotten? She is in Egypt with Gray, Juvia, Wendy and Carla!" Said Levy looking up at him.

" Oh yeah totally forgotten about that, that's why it's so clam as it can be at the guild but it would be better if fire lizard were gone too!" Said Gajeel smirking thinking about it. Levy just laughed and him punched him little on the shoulder.

 **/ Thanks for reading took a while to write this I have writing this Chapter over 3 times finally got it right much Nalu and a little GaLe in this one! See what happens next in 2 weeks! See ya TheMirre1996/TheMirre96/**


	8. Ch 7 I Love you Always

**/ I do not own the rights only the storyline/**

 **Fairy Tail A never ending adventure**

 **Ch . 7 I love you Always**

In a Café not long from the airport sat Cana at a table with some coffee and with a blue berry muffin playing with it as Gildarts stood at the checkout and buying tickets back to Magnolia. She or Gildarts hadn´t done so much talking after Cana´s breakdown but Gildarts convinced Cana to go home with him. In the Café sits Cana with a long brown coat and her hair is let down and black jeans with high heels. She takes a sip and Gildarts comes back and sits opposite to Cana and takes his coffee.

" The plane goes in 1 hour back to Magnolia!" Said Gildarts to Cana and Cana looks up and Gildarts little stunned at first then gives him a little smile.

" Oh yeah!" Said Cana with closed eyes as she starts to eat up her muffin.

" Going back to Fairy Tail? I did not even think would go back that In a long time!" Said Cana with sigh but still smiling.

" This is not to much for you Cana?" Said Gildarts looking worried at her he has just been more worried about her when she had her breakdown.

" Dad I am fine really , just tired I guess!" Said Cana with a smile.

" If you say so!" Said Gildarts not really believing her but did not think it would be wise to bring it up.

 **/ The Fairy Tail Guild /**

" You said that he just passed out from nowhere?"

" Yea!" Said Evergreen playing with her finger that she had her wedding ring on.

" Hmm that is very strange doesn´t you think so Lisanna?" Said Mirajane looking between Evergreen and Lisanna and between her little brother lying on the couch passed out.

" How should I know, I was not even in the room when he passed out!" Said Lisanna as she crossed her arms over her chest and turned her back to Mira and Evergreen.

" What is go—going on?" Said Elfman as he slowly rose up from the couch and had his hands on his head.

" ELFMAN!" Shouted Evergreen and ran up to him looking at him as if something was wrong.

" Are you ok?" Said Evergreen looking with worried eyes on her husband.

" I am fine but my head hurts a little what happened?" Said Elfman then came Mira over with some tea.

" Ever said that you had just " Suddenly" passed out on the floor!" Said Mira with a smile and sat on the couch next To Elfman as Evergreen sat on the floor holding Elfman´s hand. Lisanna said nothing just looking at Elfman and biting her lip.

" So what´s the last thing you remember?" Asked Mira with a smile.

" Eh umm I remember I walked in here to talk to Evergreen but then I heard Lisanna and Ever talking about... _´ I am thinking about keeping it´._

 _´ I am pregnant Elfman you´re going to be a father´._

Then Elfman just sat there frozen after a few seconds a smile came to his lips.

" Elfman?" Said Evergreen, Mira and Lisanna at the same time and Elfman jumped up and took Evergreen in his arms dancing around with her in the air.

" ELFMAN LET ME DOWN!" Shouted Ever and Mira and Lisanna just stood there looking at them. After a while let Elfman down Ever and looked up at his sisters.

"I can´t believe this but... Eh you guys are going to be aunts!" Said Elfman with a big smile and Ever stood there frozen. Mira got quiet but let out a big smile as happy tears ran down from her eyes she ran up and hugged Ever with all her might.

" I am so happy for you guys!" Said Mira with a big warm smile as happy teras rolled down her cheeks.

" MIRA YOU ARE KILLING MY BACK!" Shouted Ever at Mira , But Mira, Lisanna and Elfman just laughed at her.

" HEY THIS IS NOY FUNN—Y!" Shouted Evergreen.

 ** _/ Later at Evergreen´s & Elfman´s place/_**

" Hey Elfman?!" Said Evergreen as she were in their bathroom taking down her hair and put down her glasses and taking off her make up and took on her bathrobe and she walked into the bedroom there Elfman law half asleep in their king sized bed.

" Hey Elfman!" Shouted Evergreen and she took a pillow and hit him with it on the head.

" WHA WHAT?" Shouted Elfman jumped up and looked around with his tried eyes till they landed on Evergreen.

" Huh Ever?" Said Elfman looked at her with tried eyes.

" Why ARE YOU SLEEPING!" Shouted Evergreen with closed eyes and red cheeks.

" I was TIRED!" Shouted Elfman shielding himself from Evergreens attacks.

" Whatever..." Said a mumbling Evergreen to herself as she started slowly go to bed and she had her back against Elfman and she turned off the light.

" Ever?" Said Elfman looking at her back in the darkness. She did not answer him just tried to fall asleep.

" Honey..." Said Elfman shaking her shoulders but she did not react at all just tried to fall asleep. Then Elfman got quiet and law his head on her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

" I love you always and , and thank you for being pregnant!" Said Elfman. Evergreen opened her eyes in the darkness with a smile as happy tear rolled down from her eye.

" Baka..." Said Evergreen to herself in the darkness.

 **/ Thank you this was for this time much Evergreen and Elfman in this one :P Sayanora/**


	9. Ch 8 Questions Unaswerered

**\- I do not own it only the storyline-**

 **Fairy Tail A never Ending Adventure**

 ** _Ch: 8 Questions unanswered_**

 **\- In Egypt-**

" What is going on?" Said Gray as looked down on Lyon´s body he had scars on his body and everyone around just kept chatting so its was hard for Gray to think.

" CAN YOU PEOPLE SHUT UP AND LEAVE THANK YOU!" Shouted Gray then it got quiet only thing was heard was the wind. The People around became quiet and started to leave slowly except for Erza, Wendy Carla and Juvia.

" Lyon-san?" Said Juvia standing down on her knees looking over his body.

"WENDY!" Shouted Gray out for her and she ran up and sat down started to heal his body.

Wendy used a lot of her magic to heal Lyon´s body and slowly his bruises started to heal just leaving some tiny scares on his body. Juvia sat down her hand on his shoulder for some support she knew what Lyon meant for him.

"It looks as Lyon will be all right!" Said Erza with a smile.

"Yeah I guess!" Said Gray as he slowly rose up with a sigh.

"Maybe we should take him somewhere there he can rest before he wakes up again!" Said Carla looking at the team.

They all just nodded and looked at each other and Gray took Lyon on his back as he head rested on his shoulder. And Gray rose up slowly with Lyon on him and looked between the team where they would go.

" Follow me!" Said Carla as she flew up little over the member heads. The team followed Carla wherever they led them. Gray could only sigh and not stop thinking about Lyon after all Lyon was as brother to him as Natsu.

 **-In Magnolia-**

"Are you sick or something?" Said Levy whispering to Gajeel as they sat on nice restaurant with a table at the windows.

"No? why would I be that?" Asked Gajeel with a raised eyebrow.

" Eh? Nothing let´s just order already!" Said Levy as she looked at Gajeel´s serious face and she went down with her face to the menu.

There was not so many more words between Gajeel and Levy at the few seconds but after a while they started to talk to each other again. Eating their food enjoying each other company.

" Where was Lily btw this morning? Did not see him till later with Happy?" Said Levy as she took a bite of meat into her mouth.

" Hmm oh I dunno!" Said Gajeel as its was not big deal and went back to his food.

"oh ok ... Btw Gajeel I were wondering if its ok if we can end this little earlier today?"

" What WHY?" Said Gajeel suddenly losing his "cool" as he looked at Levy with big eyes.

" Huh? What the problem?" Said Levy looking at Gajeel a little surprised.

" Mm nothing just wanted to be with you I have not seen you in awhile with my jobs and your jobs and the library " Said Gajeel clam once again and drinking some wine and he law some tiny metal pieces in it and drank up it.

" Yeah I guess its just that I have a early train tomorrow morning to a job with Lu-Chan but we can continue with this when I am back and maybe I will give you something extra extra!" Said Levy winking at Gajeel. Levy started to rise up and she took on her jacket and took up her purse.

" WAIT! " Said Gajeel as he rose up and took her hand for she could leave.

" Gajeel?" Said Levy looking up at him with confused eyes and he looked down on her with a blush. Gajeels other hand went inside of his jacket and he took out a little box and gave it to her and Gajeel let go of her hand.

Levy just stood up and looked stunned at Gajeel then looked down on the little box in her hand now.

"Gajeel?" Said Levy meeting Gajeels dark eyes there were no words.

" If you want it or whatever..." Said Gajeel as he took a metal piece into his mouth.

Levy took down her purse on her chair and slowly opened the box. As she opened it there was a silver key.

" What is this? A Key?" Said Levy looking up at Gajeel she was afraid what the answer would be.

" Is it to our house!" Said Gajeel not looking up at Levy.

" What?" Said Levy looking down on the key as she took the key between her fingers looking at it.

" Gajeel..."

 **/ Hi! I know it has been awhile since I last updated my Fanfiction but I was stuck for a long while but I wrote this finally I know this very short and I am sorry for that but I will upload a new one this week and thanks for reading this means a lot. TheMirre96/TheMirre1996**


	10. Ch 9 Where I belongs

**\- I do not own it belongs to the author only the storyline is mine-**

 **Fairy Tail A Never Ending Adventure**

 **Ch: 9 Where I Belongs...**

" Hey Wait hold on!"

" Something is off!"

" Huh? Oh Finally you could stop, is it to much to ask to slow down a little?"

" C´mon!" He Shouted and started to run out from the building out on the street following the smell of smoke.

" LAXUS WAIT UP!" Shouted Romeo after Laxus as he ran out on the street he had never once gave him a break.

" C´mon Romeo or are you going to sit there all day?"

" Huh what?!" Said Romeo looking up at Laxus as Romeo were resting his hands on his knees.

" Where are we going?" Asked Romeo as he slowly catches up to Laxus.

" We are going to the Square Market!" Said Laxus as he walked ahead.

" Huh?" Said Romeo as he followed Laxus.

 **\- Magnolia -**

In Lucy´s apartment in her bedroom law Natsu and Lucy , Lucy had her head on Natsu´s chest. She had fallen asleep for little over 20 minutes ago. Natsu was still awake looking down on the girl he loved that she knew now. He could not stop being worried as he was , he loved her after all. He dragged his fingers over her soft cheeks she opened her eyes slowly starting to wake up.

" Huh? Natsu?" Said Lucy slowly as she were waking up.

" I AM SORRY SORRY SORRY! Shouted Natsu as he jumped up having a panic attack Lucy just rose an eyebrow at him as her head flew down on her big fluffy pillow.  
She just looked at her new founded boyfriend as Natsu just kept on shouting in panic and Lucy let out a smile.

She just went to him and kissed him on the lips then Natsu was quiet for a few seconds but started to kiss her back on her soft lips. Then they parted from each other Lucy just kept on smiling as she law her head down on the pillow.

" I only kissed you for you to shut up!" Said Lucy laughing.

" Oh you did?" Said Natsu smirking laying beside his girlfriend, they law beside each other with each other noses against each other and Lucy had closed eyes.

" I love you Luce but can you do me favour? " Said Natsu utterly serious as Lucy looked up with tried eyes as she was about to fall asleep again.

" Huh what? Sleep again?" Said Lucy as she was about to fall asleep again.

" When things are to heavy to bear you can always come to me whatever you feel I will always be there for you no matter what" Said Natsu with locked eyes with Lucy. Lucy started to blush at Natsu´s words she looked down on her fingers and then looked up at Natsu once again.

" Arigato Natsu!" Said Natsu as Natsu and Lucy kissed each other again.

 **\- Back with Laxus & Romeo-**

" It's very strange something happened here that smell I have not felt that smell in a long while!" Said Laxus as he crouched down on knees in the middle of the market.

" Huh what?" Said Romeo standing behind him looking around its nothing everything seems normal people buying stuff.

" Its been a while hasn´t it Laxus?" Said a voice behind Laxus and Romeo and Laxus froze.

" That voice..." Said Romeo slowly turning around and there stood Romeo frozen as well he had not seen him in many years.

" Otousan" Said Laxus slowly standing up on his legs slowly turning around and looking at his father.

" I guess I find out what was wrong with the smell!" Said Laxus never leaving his eyes from his father same with Ivan.

" I have been looking for you Laxus when I went to Magnolia I heard you have not been there soon over 3 years , for what it is worth I am sorry about Fat-" Said Ivan but was interrupted by lighting spear came into his face but he blocked it with his hand before it hit his face.

" **You have no right to say his name!"** Said Laxus with a deadly glare ice cold Romeo did not say a thing just looked between the father and son.

" Hmm Lauxs same old ungrateful son of mine as always! "

" And what is it I should be grateful for huh?" Said Laxus back to Ivan.

" I am your Father Laxus like It or not I will always be your family I am all you have left!" Said Ivan almost mocking Laxus laughing his face. Laxus said nothing only clenched his fist not looking up at his father.

" I mean c´mon Laxus you´re so called family Fairy tail haven´t cared for you in 3 years now! What is that for a family? Exactly that is why you can only trust your blood family they always there now and forever!"

" I-" Said Laxus but was interrupted by Romeo some jumped in front of Laxus.

" THAT IS A BIG FAT LIE! , ONLY BECAUSE YOU ARE HIS FATHER DOESN´T MEAN YOU´RE FAMILY THAT TITLE ISNE´NT GIVEN TO YOU. YOU NEED TO EARN THAT TITLE , ONLY BECAUSE YOU´RE BLOOD RELATED DOESN´T MEAN YOU´RE A FAMILY!" Shouted Romeo at Ivan standing in front of Laxus.

" BECAUSE NATSU-NII WANTED TO AFTER LAXUS AFTER HE FOUND OUT THAT LAXUS HAD LEFT BUT MIRA-NEE STOPPED NATSU Said that Laxus need some space and he would return back when he was ready again for Fairy tail is his home where his family are. " Shouted Romeo at first then slowly started to talk quieter Laxus said nothing.

You could not see Laxus eyes his bangs was over his eyes as slowly a tear rolled down his cheek.

" _Mira..." Whispered Laxus to himself_ as he started to think about her , her smile her beautiful smile how much he had missed her this few years how he had missed Fairy Tail. As Romeo shouted at Ivan things came up in his mind he hadn´t thought in years off.

" That enough Romeo!" Said Laxus finally speaking up Romeo got quiet and looked up at Laxus. Laxus gave him a smile and ruffled Romeo´s hair.

" Thanks Romeo!" Said Laxus.

" For what?" Asked Romeo.

" For waking me up and realize where I belong this strange well world!" Said Laxus smiling and Romeo blushed a little said nothing more than nodded.

As Laxus was about to turn around and face his so called father there was he no more suddenly gone.

" Where did he go?" Said Romeo.

" I don´t know but he is up to something , he did not just come here to piss me off!" Said Laxus.

" C´mon let´s go!"

" Huh? Where are we going now?" Said Romeo and Laxus stood for a few seconds.

" Home..." Said Laxus with tiny smile as he started to leave market going to the next plane home to Earth land Magnolia Fairy tail.

 **\- Unknown location -**

" Did you get it?"

" Yeah here!" Came a young women with a ask the man took the ask and opened it slowly I there was a white crystal he took in his hand.

" Is this real?" Asked the young woman.

" Yeah it is very very real." ….

 **/ Thanks you guys for reading I liked to write this Chapter I hoped you enjoyed it guys and hang on till next Chapter comes out I think it will be till next week TheMirre96/TheMirre1996 /**


	11. Ch 10 Home

**\- i do not owe anything except the storyline-**

 **Fairy Tail A Never Ending Adventure**

 **Ch : 10 Home**

 **\- Magnolia-**

" Gajeel..." Said Levy holding the key between her fingers , just simple looking at the little thing.

Gajeel did not say so much just simple drinking his drink as Levy just kept looking at the key.

" Arigato Gajeel!" Said Levy gave watery smile Gajeel looked up at her with confused eyes.

" Whaat? Why are crying?" Said Gajeel confused she just gave out a laugh and kissed his cheek.

" Because I am happy!" Said Levy with a kind smile and closed eyes.

"oh.."

"Ok here is the rules first in the morning I want you have done breakfast for in in the bed giving me food to the actually mouth. " Said Gajeel with closed eyes and had his arms over his chest as he kept babbling on.

Levy just sighed and took the key and purse left the restaurant as Gajeel kept going talking to himself in the restaurant.

" Baka..." Said Levy as she left to go home and prepare for the job tomorrow with Lucy.

 **\- A Few Hours later-**

 _´ Welcome to Magnolia Airport at 03: 47 ´ ._

" Ahh we´re finally here after all!" Said Cana stretching her arms in the air as she waiting for her bag.

Gildarts came behind and yawned looked up at Cana with tried eyes.

" Aren´t you tried Cana-chan?" Asked Gildarts looking up at Cana.

" No not really but I slept on the plane as I said you could do too!" Said Cana.

" Yeah but who would look after you then?" Said Gildarts raising eyebrow at his daughter.

" Really? We´re on a plane in the middle of the air do you think really I would had jumped out on the plane and down to the ground because I refuse going back to Fairy Tail?" Asked Cana never leaving her fathers face.

" Really Dad? Gah..." Said Cana taking her bag started to leave the airport.

 **\- in Egypt -**

" Ugh..." Said groggy voice.

" Lyon-san you are awake!" Said a cheerful voice.

" Huh? Wen—dy?" Said Lyon slowly turning around facing a cheerful Wendy.

" He is awake!" Said Wendy as she left the room sounded as she was calling for someone.

" Huh? What is going on?" Said Lyon as he sat up on the bed he was lying on and started to slowly to look around and it look like a hotel room.

" So, I see you finally thought was time to wake up?!"

" Huh?" Lyon slowly turned around and saw-

"Gray?" Said Lyon shocked.

" Lyon, are you all right?" Said another voice a female voice.

" Juvia?" Said Lyon shocked. ´ _What is going on here? Is the whole guild here? ´_

" I See you awake!" Said Erza coming throw the door too as Wendy and Carla behind her as well.

" Erza too?" Said Lyon.

" Ok what is going on?" Asked Lyon looking at people inside the room.

" We could ask the same thing!" Said Gray as he crossed his arms over his chest.

" Huh?" Said Lyon confused.

" We found you on the ground unconscious!" Said Erza.

" Oh that..." Said Lyon as he slowly started to stand up.

" I was here on job a friend asked me come and check it out so thought I will gave it a shot. Anyway, my job was to retrieve a box and well I found it but when I found it, I was not alone. It was a girl there she hid her face behind a mask and it ended as you see!" Said Lyon with closed eyes.

"What was inside the box?" Said Wendy.

"I don´t know I was never told nor that I care!" Said Lyon stretching and started to walk pass the Fairy Tail members.

" So where are you going?" Said Erza.

" I am going home now to Margaret Town!" Said Lyon as he opened the door and started to leave.

" And you just going to leave like that? What about your job? That box the girl?" Shouted Gray back at Lyon as Lyon was walking away from the Fairy Tail group.

" Even if I wanted to find that box that girl is long gone same with the box!" Said Lyon as he threw his jacket over his shoulder and walked away. Gray just sighed and took a deep breath and walked back to his friends.

" So?" Said Erza with as crossed her arms over her chest gray sighed and shook his head.

" He is going home!" Said Gray.

" Maybe we should too!" Said Wendy and everyone turned and looked at her.

" What do you mean Wendy?" Said Juvia.

" I was about to say it before but I don´t smell Laxus here anymore he is long gone!" Said Wendy with a bitterful smile.

" So he left again?" Said Carla with sigh law herself on Wendy´s head.

"Maybe for now its just best go back home to Fairy tail." Said Erza with a sigh as she looked out on the window.

" Its pretty obvious that he doesn´t want to come home yet.!" Said Gray.

" All right then let´s go back to Magnolia!" Said a cheerful Wendy.

 **\- Next Morning at Lucy´s Apartment-**

" Luce?" Said a tried pink dragon slayer laying in the bed alone with blanket over his body. He started to open his eyes slowly and saw Lucy came in the bedroom and dressed on she had put up her hair in her in her original pony tail as always. She were putting on earrings when Natsu noticed her.

" Are you already up?" Asked Natsu , Lucy got little surprised at first she did not think he would already be up. She knows that Natsu is not a morning person she sighed and gave a smile.

" Yeah I am up I am about go and meet Levy for a job!" Said Lucy with a smile as she about take her keys next to Natsu and Natsu took her down Lucy on him in the bed and she flew on Natsu and lying on top of him now.

" NATSU!" Said Lucy trying to rise up but he held firmly against her smiling. He took his hand on her cheeks removing her hair from her face.

" Do you have to go?" Said Natsu looking up at her.

" Yes I have to I promised Levy + I could really need the money!" Said Lucy and she started to rise up she and took her keys and set them on her belt and took her brown leather jacket and took it on her.

" Aren´t you going to the guild today or taking some of kind of job?" Said Lucy as she looked back at her boyfriend before she would leave.

" I don´t maybe I guess!" Said Natsu as he law his head down on the soft pillow.

" I love you!" Said Lucy as she left her boyfriend and locked the door.

" Yeah I love you too..." Said Natsu quiet for himself.

" LU-CHAN!" Shouted a running Levy Mcgarden wearing a black jacket with brown pants and a bag on her with all kind of spells inside of it.

" LEVY!" Shouted a smiling Lucy at her best friend.

/ **This was this Chapter :) Gale Nalu little Gruvia I hoped you liked it! Well I am going to say this I will post 1 Chapter per week I will at least try anyway. I was on the writer block for along while but I watched some anime I got inspiration again :) anyway Thanks for reading TheMirre96/TheMirre1996/**


	12. Ch 11 We re Fairy Tail

- **I don´t owe anything except the storyline-**

 **Fairy Tail A never Ending Adventure**

 **Ch. 11 We´re Fairy tail**

 **-The Fairy Tail Guild-**

" Already morning?" Said Mira as she rose up and went for the bathroom. She looked into the mirror and she saw how her hair was all over her face. She slowly removed her hair from her face. She put on the water to the shower as she went to her bedroom get some clothes she took out some clothes and I went back to the bathroom to take her waiting shower.

" Mire-nee!" Shouted a banging Lisanna on the bathroom door.

" Huh? Lisanna?" Said Mira as she walked out from the shower and took on a towel around her body. She went for the door and opened it and there stood Lisanna looking nervous at her.

" What´s the matter Lisanna?" Said Mira looked confused at her with still sleepy eyes. As the water drops rolled down on her skin and down on the bathroom floor.

" Could you come down to the guild hall? Mira-nee?" Asked Lisanna looked up at her big sister with big round eyes.

" I will be there soon Lis I was just taking a shower!"

" But -" Said Lisanna but the door got closed before she could say more.

" Mira-nee..." Said Lisanna and she slowly left and went downstairs.

 **\- In front of Fairy tail Guild Doors-**

" I see the guild is still standing!"

" Yeah.."

" Romeo?"

" Huh?.. Tou-san?" Romeo turned around there lower down the street came Macao he had berad with a brown jacket with black pants and next to him were his dear old friend Wakaba.

" Where the heck have you been?" Said Macao annoyed as he hit his child of him on the head.

" Ow... WHAT THE HECK WHAT´S YOUR PROBLEM YOU OLD MAN!" Shouted Romeo at Macao.

" That what´s you getting leaving without saying something!" Said Macao.

" Ahh I am going in see ya!" Said Wakaba with his hands in his pockets and he walked inside the guild.

" But- I found Laxus and I took him home!" Said Romeo looking up at his father with pride in his eyes.

" Huh? Laxus? I don´t see him anywhere!" Said Macao raising a eyebrow at him.

" Huh? What how? EHHH!" Shouted Romeo noticed that he was all alone with his father that Laxus was not here anymore.

" Yes?" Said Macao looking at his son with crossed arms.

 **\- Inside of the guild-**

The Fairy Tail doors slowly closed after Laxus . Laxus had shaved off his beard and had a black jacket with a grey hoodie with black pants. Laxus looked around at the empty tables its was still very early in the morning and the members of Fairy tail were sleeping still. Laxus gave a little bittersweet smile

 _ **\- Flashback 8 years ago-**_

 _A l5–year old Laxus sat and sniffling under a tree in a middle of a storm. He hid his face in his arms._

 _" Laxus?" Said a older and darker voice._

 _" Leav—e me alone!" Shouted Laxus._

 _" Laxus.." Said the voice again .Laxus slowly lifted his face from his arms and looked who it was._

 _" Gramps..." Said Laxus looking up with teary eyes but turned around slowly not to face Makarov._

 _" I am sorry Laxus , I know you´re upset but do not forget you´re are never alone!" Said Makarov behind Laxus´s back ._

 _" Huh?" Said Laxus looking at Makarov with teary eyes._

 _" You´re a member of Fairy tail Laxus that where you´re family will always be. No matter what will happen in the future etc Fairy tail Is where your family is." Said Makarov with a serious expression._

 _ **\- Flashback ends-**_

" Laxus?"

" Huh?" Said Laxus blinking looked behind the bar came Mirajane out with black jeans and a black shirt with her hair like always. She gave a tiny smile back to Laxus and Laxus stood there shocked without any words.

" Hi!" Said Laxus finally after some seconds. Mira said nothing just closed her eyes as she feelt her eyes starting to get wet but she gave a smile.

" Welcome home master!" Said Mira as she slowly opened her eyes her dark blue eyes as the sea looked exactly like the water now.

" Mi-ra!" Said Laxus but then the doors behind them opened and Laxus slowly turned around and there came Levy and Lucy dressed at all chatting with each other but froze when they saw Laxus.

" Laxus?" Said Levy and Lucy at the same time.

Laxus closed his eyes and gave a tiny smile he had not realized it but he had missed Fairy tail more than he thought.

" So have you and Natsu hooked up yet? Or are you still going out with Gajeel? " Said Laxus gave a little smirk.

" WHA—T? HOW WHAT?" Shouted Lucy as red tomato she hid behind her bangs.

" Yes i do!" Said Levy with proud smile when she thought about her and Gajeel they we´re going to live with each other now.

" Hey Mira!" Shouted Lucy and ran away from Laxus went into the kitchen.

" So I guess Wendy ,Carla, Gray , Juvia and Erza are home sleeping?" Said Levy trying to get something to talk with Laxus with.

" Huh? What are you talking about?" Said Laxus looking at her with one eyebrow rose.

" You came with them back didn't you?" Said Levy looking up at him.

" No why would I ? I came back with Romeo!" Said Laxus as the guild doors opened and there came Romeo in grumbling and Macao slowly behind him.

" Hi Romeo!" Said Lisanna as she out from the kitchen.

" Yeah yeah..." Said Romeo as he sat down by table Wakaba were smoking his cigarette.

" Levy!"

" Huh? Ok yeah let´s go!" Said Levy as she Lucy coming out from the kicthen with some paper and Mira slowly coming behind giving a big smile as Levy and Lucy left the guild to do their job.

" LAXUS YOU´RE BACK!"

" WHAAAT? FREED!" Shouted Laxus as Freed ran up was about give him a big hug but Laxus hit him in the face and Freed fell down on the ground with his face at first.

" Totally worth it!" Said Freed as he was seeing stars.

Laxus sighed and walked upstairs started to look around the guild.

" Why won´t you talk to him?"

" Huh?" Said Mira as she served Wakaba his food.

" Laxus!" Said Lisanna as it was obvious.

" Well what is it to talk about? Laxus is the master and he is back not so much to talk about really." Said Mira as she shrugged.

" Are you kidding with me? Why-?"

" You then Lis what about hmm Bickslow?" Said Mira as she went back into the kitchen.

" WHAT?"

Mira said nothing as just kept on giggling as she took one cup of coffee.

" Btw have you heard anything from Elfman and Evergreen?" Said Lisanna chancing the subject.

" No but I guess they are kind of busy you know they having a child on the way" Said Mira thinking about her little brother suddenly becoming a father.

" NATSU-NII!" Shouted a happy Romeo from the guild hall.

" Huh?" Said Natsu as he saw Romeo sitting at table eating breakfast with Wakaba and Macao. Happy sat on Natsu´s head eating his fish.

" Oh hey Romeo!" Said Natsu as he yawned. Natsu walked over Romeo Wakaba and Macao sat next to them.

" So when did you come back?" Said Natsu as he drank some coffee.

" This morning with Laxus!" Said Romeo smiling at Natsu.

" Oh ok—EY!" Said Natsu as he drank coffee and then realized what Romeo said as spat some coffee and Wakaba.

" Hey NATSU!" Said Wakaba as he tried to get away the coffee from his clothes he sighed and rose up with Macao following behind. Natsu did not care just listening on Romeo.

" What do you mean you came with Laxus?" Said Natsu looking at Romeo.

" They are back!" Said Romeo and Natsu slowly turned around to look what Romeo meant and there and the doors stood Erza, Gray, Juvia, Wendy and Carla. They all looked exhausted.

" Hi Carla!" Said Happy as he flew to where Carla were resting in Wendy´s arms.

" Oh hey Happy!" Said Carla as she stretched her arms and flew up to eat some breakfast.

" Oh so you´re back?" Said Natsu with a smirk against the table started to walk to where Gray,Wendy, Erza and Juvia stood.

" Hmm oh hey flame-brain!" Said Gray looking bored as he looked at Natsu.

" Huh? Where is Lucy-nee?" Said Wendy looking around for the blonde but she did not see her here anywhere witch was strange. There Natsu were was Lucy most of the time they two were always with each other , like they always knew where the other person was when they were not together.

" Lucy left earlier this morning on a job with Levy!" Said Natsu shrugging his shoulders.

" She said it would not take to long she would be back tomorrow I guess!" Said Natsu.

" Oh.. And you left her to go without you?" Said Gray smirking.

" What is that supposed to mean?" Said Natsu looking at Gray.

" Oh nothing just that when was the last time you let her go alone? Its almost as your are her over protective dad!"Said Gray as he could not by smirking at Natsu as Natsu started to getting angry.

" He has really missed him hasn't he?" Said Wendy sweetdropping looking at Natsu and Gray how they had their foreheads against each other and yelling at each other faces.

" Yeah they maybe doesn´t share blood but they are brothers!" Said Erza gave a little smile.

" C´mon let´s go eat I am hungry!" Said Erza as Wendy and Juvia followed behind her.

" Juvia you´re back!" Said a running Lisanna from the kitchen ran and hugged Lisanna back.

" Hey Lis!"Said a smiling Juvia as they two sat at a table started to eat breakfast.

The doors opened to hard blow so the doors hit Natsu and he flew back against the wall.

" WHAT THE-" Gray could not stop by laughing his ass off at Natsu and by the doors stood Gajeel looked bored.

" Huh? What´s up?" Said Gajeel looking around.

" You Iron-idiot of so called dragon!" Said Natsu pretty annoyed.

" Huh? What did you just call me?" Said Gajeel facing Natsu now.

" You heard me!" Said Natsu. Gray said nothing just kept on laughing.

" WHAT ARE YOU LAGUHING AT?" Shouted both Natsu and Gajeel at the same time facing Gray.

It did not take many minutes before they started to fighting with each other with chairs and tables. By the stairs came Laxus downstairs he had just taken a shower standing now in grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt. He looked down on the guild fighting each other eating and laughing and yelling.

Erza froze there by the stares stood Laxus she was about to say something but said nothing. Just gave out a smile and went back to drink her morning tea.

 _´So you came home Laxus or should I call you master?´thought Erza._

" HEY LISTEN!" Everyone got quiet.

" I AM A MAN OFFICALLY NOW!" Shouted Elfman sunddely middle of the blur.

" Where did he come from?" Whisperd Wendy to Juvia.

" Who knows..."

" Evergreen is pregnant!" Shouted Elfman with a big smile. Everyone got quiet Laxus gave out shocked expression but gave out a smile.

" Congratulates Elfman , Evergreen!" Said Cana behind them with a smile and a hand shoulder on Elfman .

" Cana?"

" WHERE IS THAT BOOZE!" Shouted Cana and went into the kitchen.

" LET´S CELEBRATE!" Shouted Laxus from the stares everyone were shocked that they saw Laxus there. It got awkward quiet for a few minutes before Natsu rose up.

" YEAH LET´S ! A NEW MEMBER WILL SOON JOIN OUR GUILD!" Shouted Natsu and soon everyone was back as before.

" Yeah after all we´re Fairy tail!" Said Laxus to himself as he got him a drink.

 **\- Yeah finally done this Ch working all week on it wanted to have every character back in the guild well except Levy and Lucy then I hoped you liked it my longest yet :) TheMirre96/TheMirre1996-**


	13. Ch 12 A Easy Job?

**\- I don´t owe any rights only the storyline-**

 **Fairy Tail A Never Ending Adventure**

 **Ch: 12 A Easy Job ?**

 **The morning before Lucy left for the job**

" Huh? Morning already?" Said Lucy as she slowly opened one eye and saw the sunlight from the window coming throw curtains. She was about to rise up but then she realized she were stuck she saw arms held her around the stomach and she pushed against a another body. Her back against the other body she slowly turned around and saw that their were Natsu Dragneel her boyfriend sleeping.

 _´Boyfriend? how strange? Is he really that?´ ._ Thought Lucy as she looked at Natsu´s sleeping face. She could not stop by giving out a smile as she looked at him she took her fingers dragged them slowly on his cheek.

" Natsu..." Said Lucy to herself as she smiled at him and then slowly removed Lucy his arms around her Natsu made some annoying sound could Lucy could not stop by giggling at him.

" I have to get up Natsu!" Said Lucy as she left the bed and Natsu slowly turned around and continued to sleep. Lucy took some clothes from the wardrobe and a towel and walked into the bathroom to take a bath before she had to go and meet up with Levy.

 **\- Same Time at Fairy Hills-**

Coming out from the bathroom came Levy she had her clothes on her she were putting on her shoe jumping inside and she flew over her book she had on the floor right into her desk.

" GAH! STUPID BOOK!" Shouted Levy to herself as she slowly rose up from the floor with the help with the desk. She rose up she saw the ask that Gajeel had left her the other day. She took the ask in her hands and slowly opened it and there was still the silver key. She hugged the key with a smile.

" I am moving in with Gajeel.." Said Levy to herself with a smile and happy tears building in her eyes.

" Ok not now Levy be Happy Job Lucy time for this later!" Said Levy as she sat the key back in the ask and took her purse law a few books inside of it and law down the key in the purse too.

" Time to meet up with Lu-chan!" Said Levy as she left her room and locked it and left for Lucy´s apartment.

 _( Replay from Ch 10 "Home" )" Luce?" Said a tried Natsu from the bedroom in the bed. As Lucy walked inside dressed and all she were fixing her ponytail._

 _" Are you already up?" Said Natsu sitting in a half position looking at his so called girlfriend._

 _Lucy jumped a little by surprise she never thought Natsu would be up this kind of hour after all he is not a morning person, but she gave out a smile._

 _" Yeah I am up , I am about to go and meet up with Levy for a Job!" Said Lucy with a smile as she took her keys next to Natsu. Before Lucy could leave Natsu took her down to the bed with her so she law on him ._

 _" NATSU!" Shouted Lucy with a smile she tried to rise up but held her there firmly and smiling up on her. He took his hands on her cheeks removing her hair._

 _" Do you have to go?" Said Natsu sounded almost as he begged her to stay at home._

 _" Yes I have to I promised Levy + I could really need the money! " Said Lucy she started to rise up from Natsu and took her keys and sat them on her leather belt. She took on her leather brown jacket on her._

 _" Aren´t you going to the guild today? Or taking some kind of a job? " Said Lucy as she looked back at Natsu before she would leave him._

 _" I don´t know maybe I guess!" Said Natsu sighing as he slowly law his head back down on the pillow._

 _" I love you!" Said Lucy as she let and locked the door._

 _" Yeah I love you too.." Said Natsu for himself._

 _" LU-CHAN!" Shouted a running Levy Mcgarden ._

 _" Levy-chan!" Shouted a smiling Lucy at her best friend._

( _Replay ends)_

 **\- On The Train-**

" Something on your mind Levy-chan?" Asked Lucy as she drank a bottle of water.

" Huh? What?" Said Levy looking up at Lucy with confused eyes.

" You we´re spacing out?" Said Lucy with a raised eyebrow.

" Oh yeah haha sorry about that!" Said Levy laughing and drank her bottle of water blushing looking up as she drank.

" Levy?!" Said Lucy with crossed arms she knew when her best friend were hiding something from her.

" What is going on you´re being weird!" Said Lucy looking at her so called best friend.

" Nothin—nothing" Said Levy waving her hands in front of her face and blushing.

" Levy?!"

" All right all right!" Said Levy as she opened her purse and took out a little ask.

" Huh? What is that?" Said Lucy with one raised eyebrow.

" Is that a engagement ring? Did Gajeel purpose to you?" Said Lucy as smile started to form on her face.

" WHAT? NO!" Shouted Levy standing up looking with big eyes at Lucy and blushing.

"Huh?" Said Lucy.

" Just open it!" Said Levy sighing and sitting down again. Lucy takes the ask from Levy slowly opening it and there is a silver key.

" A Key?" Said Lucy as she law the ask next to her and took the key to her hand.

" I don´t feel any magic from it?" Said Lucy looking at it.

Levy hit herself with her hand in the face and sighed.

" Its not a spirt key Lu-chan!" Said Levy sighing.

" Huh?"

" I got the Key from Gajeel yesterday he asked me if I wanted to move in with him , he even have gotten a house!" Said Levy with a smile as she took back the key looking at it. As looked on it she could see the future her future with Gajeel.

" What? Really? What did you say?" Said Lucy smiling.

" Yeah I said I would love too.." Said Levy smiling and holding the key to her chest.

" I am so happy for Levy-chan, but are you sure I mean its Gajeel?" Said Lucy laughing at Levy. Levy just took her book a threw it on Lucy.

" Sorry SORRY KIDDING!" Said Lucy laughing with happy tears running down her cheeks.

" I am really happy for you Levy-chan!" Said Lucy.

 **\- Time Skip Train Station -**

" That ride was kind of long!" Said Lucy stretching her arms in the air as she took of her jacket law it in her purse. ( Just wanted to confirm that they have their clothes after the 1-year skip).

" Yeah but we are still on time!" Said Levy as she took up a paper from the bag.

" It should not be long from here!" Said Levy as she law down the paper again in the purse.

" Where are we going anyway?" Asked Lucy as she looked over at Levy.

" Some kind of library he asked us anyway to meet us there!" Said Levy as she looked at Lucy.

" What were we going to do anyway again?" Asked Lucy.

" Umm we are going to help as old man packing his books in his car and protect him from bandits." Said Levy with utter serious.

" Oh ok this should not take so long.. I don´t want to-" Said Lucy but before she could say more she stopped herself.

" Huh? What was that?" Said Levy looking over at Lucy.

" Huh? Nothing c´mon we have a job to do then we can go back to Fairy Tail!" Said Lucy and ran forward.

"Ehhh? LU-CHAN HOLD ON!" Shouted Levy as she ran after her.

 **\- Time Skip a Few Hours later-**

" Ugh that was the last book!" Said Levy resting on her knees.

" He really had many books geez!" Said Lucy resting against a wall.

" Oh thank you so much girls!" Said a old man coming from the house with a smile.

" Oh no problem just took a few hours!" Said Lucy with a smile to the old man.

" At least I can give you something to drink after all your long job!" Said the old man and came forward with some lemonade.

" Oh thank you!" Said Levy running past Lucy and took a glass of lemonade , Lucy came behind her and drank herself a glass.

" No problem!" Said the old man with a smile with closed eyes.

Then suddenly fell Levy to the ground unconscious and her glass fell to the ground in thousands of pieces.

" LEVY!" Shouted Lucy and before she knew it she fell to the ground too.

" Levy..." Said Lucy as her eyes closed.

 **\- Sorry looks like my Chapters are getting longer theses days I hope it will not be problem :). Well this was a little Friendship Chapter. You will soon find out what happened to Levy and Lucy Thanks for Reading as always TheMirre96/TheMirre1996-**


	14. Ch 13 Simple Job to Complicated

**\- Only The Storyline is mine-**

 **Fairy Tail A Never Ending Adventure**

 **Ch 13 Simple Job to Complicated**

 **\- Unknown Place-**

" Ugh..." Said Lucy as she were slowly started to wake up she slowly started to open her eyes .

" LU-CHAN You´re awake!" Said Levy as she ran over to her gave her a hug.

" You´re all right I got worried there a second!" Said Levy happy.

" Levy-chan what is going on?" Said Lucy as she started to look around both of them were chained against a pillar.

" What is this?" Said Lucy as she tried to move the chain around her ankles' but it were stuck.

" This is not good..." Said Lucy as she sighed a hit her head back on the pillar.

" Yeah I know I have been watching and it looks like they are waiting for someone!" Said Levy looking over the fireplace there sat 4 men over at the fire in hoods and weapons hiding under their cloaks,

" Damn it... It is already night?" Said Lucy sighing as she looked up at the stars.

" Yeah but we are out here as soon we have kicked their asses!" Said Levy with a convincing smile.

"Yeah we are Fairy Tail Wizards right?" Said Lucy with a smile and closed eyes.

" Natsu is going to get so angry.." Said Lucy to herself laughing seeing the picture in her head.

" Natsu why would he get angry?" Said Levy confused looking at Lucy with big eyes.

" What? Haha nothing..." Said Lucy trying to hide her face.

" Hmm? Looks they are finally awake!" Said a man looking over at Lucy and Levy.

Lucy and Levy became quiet as the men in the hoods walked over to them as they smirked.

" What do you guys want?" Said Lucy looking cold against them but then did not bite it just smiled and started to laugh a little.

" What is so funny?" Said Levy looking up at men they did not say a thing just continued to laugh.

" You girls are into none power here!" Said a man behind other men coming forward walking up to Levy and Lucy.

" And you are?" Said Levy.

" The last name you will remember! " Said the man with a hood.

" Curse-sama!" Shouted the man around him as he said nothing and Levy got quiet.

" Levy-chan?" Said Lucy looking at her friend with worried eyes.

" Are you Akio?" Asked Levy slowly looking up at the man with a hood. You could see a smile under the hood. He said nothing but slowly took off his hood and brown hair slowly showed on his dead not showing his eyes.

" You are alive?" Said Levy confused.

" Levy-chan? Who is this?" Asked Lucy confused and looking at Levy then back at the man now called Akio.

" This is a man called Akio someone Gajeel knew years back. Its was when he was in the guild Phantom lord long before he us in Fairy Tail. What I can remember what Gajeel told me something went terrible wrong on a job." Said Levy looking straight into his eyes as he smirked the men around him said nothing. Lucy just stood there and listing to the story she were about to here.

 ** _\- Flashback 14 years ago-_**

 _" What was it again that we should do?" Said a 15 year old Gajeel with vest and black pants and his hair was let up as a ball on his head._

 _" We are going to investigate the harbour!" Said the man next to him a 17 year old Akio brown short hair with green eyes with a red cardigan and brown light pants with some rings on his fingers._

 _" Hmm I thought it would be more exciting than that oh well!" Said Gajeel sighing as he had his hands behind his head._

 _"Nothing is exciting for you!" Said Akio laughing as he walked ahead of Gajeel and walked down to the harbour._

 _" HEY! WAIT UP!"_

 ** _\- Flashback Ends-_**

 _"_ Hehe that's all I can remember!" Said Levy laughing with closed eyes.

" WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT ALL YOU CAN REMAMBER?" Shouted Lucy at Levy.

" Sorry it was so long ago Gajeel told me this story! Oh I think he said something like Akio did something bad and Gajeel tried to save him but he failed. " Said Levy.

Lucy said nothing and looked up at the man again.

" Okay we get it you and Gajeel have some history I get it but why did you guys kidnap us two?" Said Lucy looking at him.

" Don´t you worry your little head off that Lucy!" Said Akio with a smile as he took on his hood and walked away.

" HEY – he-" Said Levy as a syringe met her neck and she passed out and they did the exactly same thing on Lucy at the same time.

 **\- This was this little shorter this week Thanks for reading as always TheMirre96/TheMirre1966-**


	15. Ch 14 Fairy Tail Wizards

**\- I don´t owe Any rights except the storyline-**

 **Fairy Tail a Never Ending Adventure**

 **Ch 14 Fairy Tail Wizards**

 **-Fairy tail Guild –**

" Yo Gajeel!" Said Natsu as he walked over to him at his table as he were eating lunch.

" Huh?" Said Gajeel as he drank some juice.

"Have you heard anything from Levy?!" Said Natsu as he were scratching his neck.

"No, I haven´t but they will be back here in a few hours they should be done with their job now!" Said Gajeel as he shook his shoulders.

" You see you should have gone with her you lover boy!" Said Gray as he threw his arm around Natsu laughing.

" OH JUST SHUT UP!" Said Natsu as he kicked him in the stomach.

" Now then we´re talking what about Gray-sama?" Said Natsu smirking at Gray. Gray got shocked and blushed at little at his cheeks as he hit Natsu on the cheek ,Natsu flew back on a table.

" STUPID ICE-BREATH!" Shouted Natsu as he ran was about to hit Gray when Erza came in between and hit both of the boys in the stomachs.

" Erza!" Shouted Both Gray and Natsu at the same time from the floor.

"Huh? What did I say about fighting?" Said Erza as her bangs were hiding her eyes.

" SORRY SORRY!" Shouted both Natsu and Gray at the same time bowing in front of Erza scared the hell of their mind of her.

" Erza! Could you come in here please?" Said a other voice from the bar.

" Huh? Mira?" Said Erza as she left Natsu and Gray alone on the floor and walked away.

 **\- Unknown Place -**

" Ugh.."

" Levy-chan you´re awake!" Shouted Lucy as she ran over to her friend lying on the floor.

" What happened?" Asked Levy as she slowly sat up against the wall and feeling her head.

" Perfect a headache!" Said Levy with a sigh.

" I don´t where we are at the moment but they moved us that I know , but I still don´t know what they want with us!" Said Lucy as she stood against the door.

" I don´t know what but they will do something against Gajeel! I can´t let them do that!" Said Levy as she slowly rose up from the floor with fire burning in her eyes.

" Yeah but how-"

A Key came under Lucy´s and Levy´s door a key to the door.

" What?" Said Levy and Lucy at the same time.

" A Key?" Said Lucy as she took the key from the floor.

" Who?" Said Levy.

" I dunno but c´mon let´s go!" Said Lucy as she put the key in the hole slowly turned it around and the door unlocked.

" Way to go Lu-chan! " Shouted a Happy Levy giving Lucy high five in the air. They started slowly walk out from the room.

As the girls walked out from the room they met a short hallway with big windows and bright light coming throw the big windows. The longer away they saw stairs leading up somewhere.

" Lu-chan look!" Said Levy as she were pointing at the stairs.

" Yeah..."

" Where do you think you two are going?" Said a voice behind them Lucy and Levy slowly turned around there stood a elder man with black long hair in a pony tail with blood red eyes.

" Leaving!" Said Lucy looking with icy eyes at him.

" I don´t think so be nice and pretty girls and go back into the room!" Said the man without looking at Lucy or Levy eyes just looking at their body with hungry eyes. Levy got annoyed and shouted out.

" WATER SCRIPT!" Water came behind him like a big wave like swallowed him under the water.

" LET´S GO!" Shouted Levy and Lucy nicked and Lucy followed Levy and they both ran upstairs. As they upstairs Lucy got shocked as she stood frozen for a few seconds.

" We are here why?" Said Lucy as she looked around and that she saw was her old mansion where she grew up. The mansion were destroyed it were leaking water from the roof much of the walls were gone its was just weird was still standing old books lying on the floor wet destroyed puddles all over the place. The stairs to upstairs were destroyed in the middle of it.

" Lu-chan?"

" Huh?" Said Lucy blinking at Levy.

" Do recognize this place?" Asked Levy as she were looking at her best friend.

" Huh? Oh yeah I forgot you have never been here before hehe!" Said Lucy as she laughed.

"Huh?" Said Levy as were not following at what Lucy were talking about.

" Eh this is my childhood home where I grew up!" Said Lucy with an honest bitterly smile.

" Or maybe was..." Said Lucy with closed eyes and looking around she could not believe what happened to the place. Where she and her family was happy for a long time before her mothers passing.

" Ehh? You lived here?"" Shouted Levy.

" Yea..."

" Yeah she did!"

" Huh?" Said both and longer away from them came the man some had the big problem with Gajeel some had kidnapped them.

" You again what do you want why would you bring us here to my childhood home?" Said Lucy not ever leaving his eyes.

He just kept on smirking as he slowly took down his hood then Lucy and Levy gasped. His whole body had burn marks from the toe and up to the head.

" Still what do you want?" Said Levy as she rolled her eyes at him.

" I want you to give Gajeel Redfox a messenger Lucy he will never see his beloved girlfriend if he doesn´t give me what he owns me!" Said Akio smiling at the girls.

" I am not doing such a thing!" Said Lucy looking back at Akio.

" Huh? Are your deaf girl?" Said Akio little annoyed now.

" No you heard me very clear!" Said Lucy and Levy smiled against her.

" Only because we´re girls doesn't mean we can´t kick your ass!" Said Levy back with cocking voice.

" Oh you think so?" Said Akio as he slowly started to form some kind of magic in his hand.

" Let´s do this LEVY!" Shouted Lucy as she and Levy started to run up against Akio.

"Foolish girls…" Said Akio as he started to form spikes in his hands, he took up spikes from his hand and threw it on the girls. Levy ducked but Lucy did not have time to duck, she got hit by the spikes in her right arm and flew back to a wall and gave out a scream of pain.

"LUCY! "Shouted Levy after Lucy as she ran over to her.

" hehe.. damn it looks like I can´t hold this a secret I was hoping that I would." Said Lucy to herself as she laughed as she looked at the spikes on her right arm she closed her eyes and slowly rises up by the help of the wall.

" Lu-chan?" Asked Levy with question mark over her head.

" Don´t you worry Levy-chan!"

" We´re going to kick his sorry of ass and go back to the guild after all we´re Fairy Tail Wizards!" Said Lucy with a fire burning in her eyes.

 **/ This was this its was a while ago I updated but here it is a New Chapter Next Week!**

 **Thanks for taking time to read it TheMirre96/TheMirre1996/**


	16. Ch 15 A Long Day

**\- The Storyline is only mine-**

 **Fairy tail A Never Ending Adventure**

 **Ch 15 A Long day**

 **\- At The Guild-**

" Ugh... Juvia is so exhausted!" Shouted Juvia out as she were resting her head on the table.

" Then why are you here then?" Said Happy coming over and sat down on the table and eating his fish.

" HAPPY!" Shouted Carla at happy and hit him with his fish in the face.

" That was mean Carla!" Said Happy as he felt his hand on his cheek.

Juvia could not stop by giggling at the Exceeds with closes eyes she tried to rise up but her legs failed her and she flew down on the table again.

" Haha more tried then Juvia thought!" Said Juvia laughing to herself.

" Are you alright?"

" Huh? Gray-sam?"

Before Juvia could end her sentence Gray had his cold hand on Juvia´s forehead.

" You´re to hot!" Said Gray with a serious face as he were looking down on Juvia.

" Huh? Whaat?" Said Juvia as she were blushing mad.

" You´re sick c´mon!"

" Huh EHH?!"

Before Juvia noticed it Gray took her up and carried her in his arms and just walked out from the guild with Juvia.

" Eh what did just happen here?" Said Happy with a open mouth.

" Oh So Kawii!" Said Wendy as she sat down on the table with a big smile and looked there Gray had walked out with Juvia.

" EHH? WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?" Shouted both Happy and Carla at the same time.

Wendy pretended as she not hear Happy and Carla shouting and Erza came over with a little cake.

" HEY YOU TWO ARE YOU TWO GOING TO FIGHT ALL DAY LONG ?" Shotued Erza out at Natsu and Gajeel some had their foreheads against each other.

Natsu and Gajeel stopped for the moment and Natsu walked over to Wendy , Erza , Carla and Happy.

" Hungry Natsu-san?" Said Wendy trying to make Natsu smile.

" Not really thanks for asking anyway..." Said Natsu not looking up at Wendy just looked at his phone.

" Just call her already!" Said Erza with a sigh and Natsu looked up at Erza with flushed cheeks.

" What are you taking about?" Said Natsu looking straightforward on Erza.

" I-"

" Call Lucy maybe?!" Said Lisanna walking over and looking down on her former best friend.

" Why would I want to call her?" Asked Natsu and before the others could answer Happy took up Lucy´s phone.

" BECAUSE YOU LIKKKE HER!" Shouted Happy as he flew away with Natus phone.

" HAPPY!" Shouted Natsu as he started run after Happy. Lisanna and Erza just laughed at Natsu as he tried get back his phone.

 **\- With Levy & Lucy-**

" Hmph he is more stronger than he looks!" Said Lucy with sigh as she were resting on her forearms.

" Yeah you bet!" Said Levy.

" WOOD SCRIPT!" Shouted Levy and wood came down from the ground up like a wall of wood.

" WOOD? REALLY?"

" We can´t keep up like this forever!" Said Levy they were now fighting in the garden.

" Yeah I know we-"

" Huh?" Said Levy and Lucy at the same as the wall suddenly slowly went down.

" The wall would not go down if he it did not feel like it need to protect anything anymore, there nobody there anymore!" Said Levy looking straightforward seeing nobody there anymore.

" Where did he go?" Said Lucy as took her hand on her arm as her arm hurt a little from his attack earlier.

" I don´t but he is gone for now let´s go!" Said Levy as she turned around and looked at Lucy.

" Does it hurt?"

" A little but I had a lot worse!" Said Lucy with smile.

" Ok what is the fastest way from here and back to Magnolia?"

" Eh.. Fastest way I guess hehe is to walk!" Said Lucy laughing.

" WHAAT?" Shouted Levy.

" No no that is not happening!" Said Levy as she took out her phone from her pocket with a crack on middle of the screen.

" Who are you calling?" Asked Lucy as Levy called a number.

" Hey are you busy? Oh but could you do me a favour? Yeah could you pick us up in the former Heartfilla Mansion? Oh.. WHAT? FINE!" Said Levy after a while she hanged up the phone.

" So?" Asked Lucy.

" Yeah we´re getting a ride from here he will be here in 1 hour or so!" Said Levy with a sigh.

" Then who is coming?" Asked Lucy curios.

" Well...

 **\- With Laxus-**

Laxus stood inside Makarov´s old office everything was dusty and there were old papers on the desk. Boxes were all over the place and dusty Laxus sighed and walked over to the desk. There was a pensile on the desk and Makarovs old coat lying on the chair. On the document stood Makarovs name Laxus gave out a bitterful smile. He looked at the picture with him and Makarov smiling with closed eyes.

" Master?"

" Huh?

" Oh Mira! You don´t need to call me that!" Said Laxus as started to look throw the papers.

" Ok Laxus!"

" I was just going to get my keys!" Said Mira as she walked over to the couch and took her keys she was about to leave.

" Eh Mira?"

" Yes?"

" Umm Thank you!"

" Huh? For what?"

" Just Thank you!" Said Laxus with smile.

" Oh ok see you later then **La** xus!" Said Mira as she left Laxus alone in the office.

Laxus slowly sat down on the chair with a sigh as he looked around in the office.

" So I am the master huh?..."

 **\- The Guild the main hall-**

" Here catch!"

" Huh? Keys?"

" What is this for Mira-nee?"

" Can you get my orders at department store?" Asked Mira as she came out from behind the bar.

" Huh? Why?"

" Maybe because I need it?!" Said Mira looking at Lisanna with amusing smile at her younger sister.

" Yeah I get that Mira-nee but why can´t you go for yourself?" Asked Lisanna as she looked between the keys and her sister.

" Just go!" Said Mira smiling pushing her sister out from the guild.

" But hey..." Said Lisanna before she knew she was outside.

" Happy Carla!"

" Huh?" Said they at the same time.

As they turned around from the table there Wendy,Erza and Natsu sat came Gajeel walking over to them.

" Gajeel?" Said Carla and Happy said nothing as he ate his fish.

" What are you doing here metal head?" Said Natsu looking up at him from his phone some law in his pocket.

" Oh hi there fire breath I did not see you there!" Said Gajeel as he rolled his eyes at Natsu and ignored Natsu and went back to exceeds.

" Have you seen Lily I was about to spar with him but I don´t find him anywhere?"

" Who knows?" Said Happy shrugging with his shoulders and Carla just sighed.

" I have no idea where he left off to me guessing he sits somewhere and eating his kiwis. " Said Carla with a sigh.

 **\- Back With Lucy & Levy-**

" There he is!" Said Levy as she walked down to the road there a dark blue chair stood waiting for her and Lucy.

" C´mon Lu-chan!" Said Levy as she started to run down to the car.

" Coming hold on!" Said Lucy as she started to walk after Levy down to the car.

" Thank you for coming!" Said Levy as she opened the car door.

" No problem ghihi..."

" LILY?" Shouted Lucy as she looked at Lily sitting in his human form behind the wheel.

" Ready to leave?" Said Lily with a smirk.

" Yeah I am so ready go home and take nice hot bath doesn´t you think so Lu-chan?" Said Levy as she sat next to Lily.

" Yeah let´s go!" Said Lucy with a smile and closed eyes as she sat too in the car as Lily drove away with Levy and Lucy.

 **\- Thanks guys for reading this was this Chapter see you next time TheMirre96/TheMirre1996-**


	17. Ch 16 A Sick Day

**/ I do not owe anything except for the storyline/**

 **Fairy Tail A Never Ending Adventure**

 **Ch 16 A Sick Day...**

 **"** What is going on..?

" Why I am so hot?"

" Huh? Gray-sama?" Said Juvia lying down on a bed with fluffy pillows and a thin blanket.

Juvia slowly rose up from the bed and she took of the blanket as her naked feet's met the cold floor. She started slowly to walk out of the big bedroom. It were a king sized bed with white blankets not so much on the walls. In the corner were a white laundry basket and the door was next to it. She slowly opened it but she was about to fall when something no somebody cached her,

" What are you doing Juvia?!"

" Huh? Gray-sama?" Said Juvia as Gray held her in his arms and Juvia did not see so clearly she felt weak and she felt like she was about to vomit. Before Juvia could say something Gray took up her into her arms and carried her inside to the bedroom again and law her down carefully on the bed.

" Juvia is fine!" Said Juvia as she tried to rise up again but Gray pushed her down her again carefully.

" Juvia you are sick!" Said as he looked down on her with clam look. Juvia starred up at him with blushed cheeks. Gray took one hand over her forehead as he felt how hot she is and he left the room.

" Huh?" Said Juvia as she tried to rise up from the bed but she flew down on the pillows again,

" Here!" Said Gray as he walked inside the room with hot soup.

" Eh? Did you cook for Juvia?" Said Juvia as she looked up at Gray confused.

" Well if you don´t want it I can leave!" Said Gray as he was about to turn around but Juvia shouted out to him. Gray gave just a tiny smile and walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed.

Juvia hair was let down she had a simple white tank top with grey sweat pants as she slowly sat up and took the soup from Gray hands.

" You did not do this right?" Said Juvia looking at Gray with a sceptical look.

" Fine you win! I had some home I always buy this soup and some crackers down the street, I always eat this when I am sick. I had some left so well... " Said Gray as he started to scratch his cheek and looking away.

" Anyway enjoy I will be back later!" Said Gray as he jumped up and left the bedroom. Juvia could help but she looked as had left throw the bedroom door. She gave out a tiny smile as she started to eat her soup slowly but clearly enjoying it.

 **A Few hours later...**

Juvia had started to feel better after the soup and a nap she were now putting on clothes for to leave Gray´s apartment. As she took on her shoes she fell little back against something hard.

" Where are you going?"

" Huh? Gray?" Said Juvia as she realized she was laying on Gray´s chest.

" Eh I am going home!" Said Juvia as started to leave from Gray´s chest and to the door.

" In the rain?" Said Gray as he raised a eyebrow at her from the bedroom leaning agianst bedroom door.

" Huh?" Said Juvia as she went to the window in the hall and saw it raining as she said.

" I will be fine anyway!" Said Juvia as she reached for the door but Gray took her hand.

" Huh?"

" Why are you so stubborn? You´re clearly sick Why won´t you let me take care of you? As many times you have looked after me?" Asked Gray never leaving Juvias eyes.

" I—I" Said Juvia as she meted Gray´s eyes.

" I just don´t want to be an burden..." Whispered Juvia as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Gray said nothing but looked shocked at Juvia as he did not know what to say next.

So he dragged her closer to him as she landed almost again his chest.

"Juvia … I am well sorry that you feel that way but you´re not a burden I just want to help you as you helped me so many times!" Said Gray as he had his hand on her cheek as he slowly took away the tear from her cheek.

" Gray..." Said Juvia as it started to form blushes at Juvia´s cheeks because Gray was so close.

" C´mon!" Said Gray as he led her back to his bedroom she said nothing but gave a bitterful smile as she law under blanket with pillows once again.

" Thank you..." Said Juvia with a smile at Gray as he was about to leave the room he said nothing just walked out of the room and turned off the light.

 **\- A Few days later...-**

Juvia sat on Gray´s bed in a light blue towel tightly around her body. As she squeezed out the water from her hair, She had just gotten of the shower , She was just ready to leave Gray´s apartment and go back to the guild.

She were now feeling so much better after a few days she could not by giggling as she thought about Gray. As he been taking care of her for days running errands being worried. She were wondering if she ever looked like that when she were taking care Gray before.

She were Brading her hair to one braid some were hanging over her right shoulder with black tufts. She rose up and stretched her arms up in the air and took out her clothes from the bag that Erza had arrived with yesterday. She opened the bag and took out the clothes it were black underwear with black bra she let the towel flew down on the floor as slowly but on her underwear and bra.

" Juvia I was wonder-" Said Gray as he came inside his own bedroom and there stood Juvia frozen with blushed cheeks redder than Erza´s hair. There in the bedroom stood Juvia only in her underwear and bra trying to hide her body with her hands.

" EH..." Said Gray frozen as his cheeks became red too.

 **/ This was this Chapter Sorry it took so long I hoped you enjoyed this little Chapter with only Gruvia in it the reason is that I am have been one writer block I have ideas for the future Chapters but where I am now it is like blanked. But I got more ideas so well I am back! My next Chapter will not be for a while because now Easter are coming, I will upload a new one after Easter but have a Happy Easter / TheMirre1996/TheMirre96/ :)**


	18. Ch 17 Baby, Hospital & Suprise

**Not mine not my rights...**

 **Fairy Tail A Never Ending Adventure**

 **Ch. 17 Baby , Hospital & Surprise**

 **\- A Few Days earlier at The Guild-**

" Aww so cute!" Shouted Wendy as Gray left the guild with Juvia,

" Just call her already!" Shouted Lisanna at Natsu as Natsu just looked down on the phone.

Gajeel took up his phone and took up Lily´s number started to call Lily´s phone but none answer after three sounds and his stupid voice mail.

" Huh? That is strange Lily is not answering?!" Said Gajeel as he looked down on his phone and law it back in his jacket.

" Have you tried his second number?" Asked Happy as he ate his fish.

" What are you talking about Happy?" Asked Natsu as he looked up at his exceed.

" His second phone number?" Said Happy as everyone were stupid if they did not know what he was talking about.

" Yeah he did a second phone number like 6 months ago I think it was..." Said Happy but was irrupted by Carla.

" The Reason he did a new phone number was because some dumb delivery he was babbling about!" Said Carla as she sighed and shacked her head.

" What? Anyway what the number?" Said Gajeel as he looked down on the exceeds and Happy took up his own phone and showed Gajeel the number.

" Since when did you get a phone?" Said Natsu looking at Happy dumbfounded.

" I have had a phone for a very long time Natsu!" Said Happy as Natsu was dumb. Natsu was about to say something but then Gajeel hit Natsu on the head.

" Oww! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Shouted Natsu at Gajeel.

" Natsu he is calling!" Said Erza with deadly aura around her. Natsu said nothing just sighed and mumbled for himself.

Gajeel took up the phone to the ear as the number started to dial and it were calling.

"Hello?" Said a voice sounded as Lily.

" Why the heck do you have a second phone NUMBER?" Shouted Gajeel in the phone.

" Oh it is you!" Said the other voice in a clam voice.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT IS YOU?!" Shouted Gajeel back in the phone.

" _Is that Gajeel?" Said a female voice from Lilys side of the phone._

 _"Yep he is really loud!" Whispered Lily as Gajeel would not hear it._

" I AM NOT LOUD!" Shouted Gajeel back into the phone.

 _" Give me the phone!" Said the female voice again._

 _" Fine here!" Said Lily and gave away the phone to the girl._

" Hey honey!" Said now the named girl Levy from the other side of the phone cheerfully.

" Levy? What are you doing there with Lily?"

" I called Lily asked him if he could pick us up!" Said Levy back on the phone.

" Why would he need to pick you guys up?" Asked Gajeel back to the phone to his girlfriend.

" Haha that is kind of long story-" Said Levy laughing over the phone.

" _Lily can you turn right? I think this is way to the hospital? Anyway..."_

" Huh? Was that Lucy?" Said Natsu as he rose up and looked over at Gajeel.

" Clam down Idiot!" Said Gajeel annoyed as he was about to speak back to Levy but before he could react Natsu had already taken the phone.

 **With Evergreen in her and Elfman apartment**

Evergreen sits in their couch watching some TV under a warm blanket it is raining outside and she did not feel for going to the guild today. She sits in dark green hoodie and grey sweater pants and Elfman in the shower preparing to leave for the guild.

" Are you sure? You don't want to come with me to the guild?" Asked Elfman as he comes into the living room with a towel around his shoulders and black pants.

" Elfman for the 100th time I already told you I just want to stay home today! It is raining and I don´t feel for it Ok?" Said Evergreen as she turned around in couch and looked and Elfman as he stood in front of their bedroom door.

" Allright allright!" Said Elfman giving up and walked into the bedroom to get ready to go. Evergreen laid down on the couch. As Elfman walked out from the bedroom with clothes on and walked out to the kitchen.

" Elf?" Shouted Evergreen out from the living room.

" Yea?" Said Elfman back as he went out to the hall.

" Before you get home later could you go and buy some chicken nuggets? " Asked Evergreen from the living room.

'' Sure see you later I AM A MAN!" Shouted Elfman as he left the apartment.

" WHAT?" Shouted Evergreen to herself as she sighned.

" I really do hope you don´t going to be like your father little one!" Said Evergreen as she looked down her stomach.

 **\- With Lucy , Levy and Panterlily-**

" Damn it..." Said Lucy with a sigh as she closed her eyes.

" Huh? Lu-chan?" Said Levy as she turned around in the car and looked behind her there Lucy sat and sulking.

" Now Natsu will be coming to the hospital!" Said Lucy sighing.

" Natsu?" Said Lily as he turned left with the car.

" Just wait and see..." Said Lucy as she gave out a little smile.

" We´re here!" Said Lily as the hospital slowly started to show up. The big white hospital in Magnolia on of the best hospitals in earth land. Lily parked the car and slowly Lucy went out of the car and Levy too.

" Thanks for the ride Lily!" Said Levy with a big smile as she walked inside the hospital with Lucy to fix her arm and Lily left.

" Looks at the positive Natsu is yet here!" Said Levy giggling at her best friend.

" Haha..." Said Lucy laughing with Levy.

 **\- 1 hour later-**

" And eat this for a few days Mrs Heartfilla then you should just be fine!" Said a female doctor.

" Thank you! Said Lucy as bandage on her arm as she and the doctor came out to the waiting room there she saw Natsu alone.

" No problem goodbye Mrs Heartfilla! " Said the doctor waving her hand and left for the room they came from.

" Hey Natsu!" Said Lucy trying to wake up Natsu as he were sleeping on the chair.

"Huh? Lucy?" Said Natsu as he slowly woke up.

" Where is Levy-chan?" Asked Lucy as she looked around for her best friend.

" Oh yeah she left because of Gajeel something did not listen so much. Natsu rose up.

" Are you all right?" Asked Natsu as he had his hand on her cheek looking down on her.

" Yes I am fine Natsu! Just got little hurt on the job but that is nothing new!" Said Lucy with a tiny smile.

" Hehe anyway what about some dinner?" Asked Lucy as she was about to leave the hospital but Natsu took Lucy in his arms as Lucy´s face was against his hot chest.

" Do you know how worried I was?"

" Natsu..." Said Lucy as she was about interrupt him but she did not hear any joy in his voice like it is always then she knew he was serious.

" I am sorry if I overprotective of you sometimes Luce , its just that when you leave alone I feel like something is going to happen to you when I am near you , I love you so much!"

" I am afraid that I might lose you someday you maybe leave or taken or dies.. , it already has happened so many times , my parents , Igneel and Zeref etc. " Said Natsu as he just kept on holding Lucy in his arms.

" Natsu..." Said Lucy as moved out from Natsu´s arms and held her hands on his cheeks and looked deep into his black eyes.

" Natsu I am not going anywhere , I am staying right here in Fairy Tail and I am yours Natsu , yeah sometimes I get hurt on the job but that call living Natsu. I can´t have you following me every step and watch out when I might fall and hurt myself." Said Lucy as she looked into her boyfriends black eyes as she could disappear in hours.

Before Natsu could say anything Lucy kissed him on the lips and he kissed back.

" So now what about dinner?" Said Lucy smiling at Natsu.

 **-At The Guild-**

" Aunt Wendy!"

" Huh?" Said Wendy as she looked at the guild doors there came a little girl with a cowboy hat on her head she were 9 years old. She were wearing a white t-shirt with shorts and sandals and her little cowboy hat on her head.

" Asuka-chan!" Said Wendy with a smile as she came running over to Wendy some were sitting on a table with Romeo and Carla.

" What´s is going on?" Said Wendy with a smile as Asuka came running over to them. Asuka could say so much because she were exhausted and Romeo gave his glass of water to her and she drank it as if she never seen water before.

Romeo looked at Wendy and then Asuka gave back the glass to Romeo and tried to start to speak.

" I - just came from the hospital you know daddy told that I had to take that syringe because if don´t I get very very very sick!" Said Asuka as she started to talk on and on.

" Asuka?" Said Romeo as she looked and Romeo blinked a little then she remembered what she came for.

" Oh yeah the a girl there on hospital said that I would give this to you!" Said Asuka as she reached for her pocket and out there came a letter.

" A letter?" Asked Wendy.

"hmmphf! " Said Asuka as you would be stupid if you did not know. Wendy took the letter from Asuka´s hand and started to read it.

" I did?"

 **/ Cliff-hanger sry :P anyhow its been a while sense I updated my story is not dead just take sometimes little longer to a new Ch is coming up. I have big plans for this fanfiction. Yeah I know next generation haven't come yet. But don´t worry they are coming soon. Taking more slower this time around! Well to next time / TheMirre96/TheMirre1996**


	19. Ch 18 Moving on

**Fairy Tail A Never Ending Adventure**

 **Ch. 18 Moving on?**

 **\- Nothing is Mine Except the Storyline-**

 **\- Fairy Hills-**

Levy sat by herself in the common rooms in Fairy hills and reading a book sitting by the window. She could rarely think. She had left Lucy alone in the hospital but Natsu came over she was sure they were dating now but Lucy had not yet officially told her yet. That worried look he had when he came running over to look after Lucy. It was official she was moving in with Gajeel in a house alone with him, as soon she woke up he would be there where ever she went in the house he would be there. Not that she did not want that she loved him every part of her heart. She was still worried was that to wrong? She could not call Lucy or Juvia , Juvia were sick and Lucy at the hospital with Natsu. She sighed as she was about to close the book when the door opened.

" Huh? Levy?"

" Erza?" Said Levy as she closed her book.

"Oh hey Levy did not see you there?!" Said Erza giving out a smile to Levy. Levy hopped down from the window and walked over to the couch where Erza walked over too and sat down. Erza started to drink little tea some were on the table as she sighed.

" What´s wrong Erza?" Asked Levy with worried eyes at one of her best friends. As she thought of it every Fairy tail girl was like her best friend. She let out a little giggle.

" What is so funny Levy?" Said Erza looking up at her friend with one eye.

" What? Oh it is nothing... anyway what is it with you?" Said Levy as she took a cup of tea to herself.

"huh? Me? Well... I did not get any cake today!" Said Erza as fake tears rolled down her eyes.

" EHHH? REALLY?!" Shouted Levy at Erza and Erza said nothing more than nodded.

" And I thought it would have been something more well... " Said Levy to herself as Erza cried over her cake.

" Ehh.. Mm... Erza?" Asked Levy as she looked down on her cup of tea.

" Huh?" Said Erza as she opened her eyes and looked at Levy as she saw that Levy was nervous.

" What´s on your mind?" Said Erza as she turned suddenly her attention to her.

" WhATT? NOTHING It is just..." Said an embarrassed Levy.

" Just what?" Said Erza as she smirked at her friend.

" Umm...Gajeelaskedmetoinwithhimandisaidyes!" Shouted Levy so fast so Erza could not even made out half of the words.

" Slower Levy!" Said Erza with a smile.

" Ok.. Umm Gajeel asked me move in with him and I said yes!" Said Levy as she drank her tea with red cheeks. Erza said nothing at first it hurt her a little not that she and Gajeel were moving in with each other she not be more happier for her friends. The other side of it she thought of herself she was not even close. It were only one man in her heart and she had not heard from him in weeks. She were of course worried of him as she always were.

" I am so happy for you two!" Said Erza with a honest smile.

" You are?" Said Levy as she looked at her with sceptical look.

" Why wouldn't I? " asked Erza with a raised eyebrow as she started to get a little angry. Levy saw that and started to get some panic and started to wave her hands in front of her face.

" I am just kidding Erza just kidding haha!" Said Levy as she faked laugh at Erza.

Erza did not say a thing for a few moments as she was in deep tought. Then she spoke out.

" So when are you guys moving in with each other?" Asked Erza out of the blue.

" Huh? Oh yeah..."

" Next week!" Said Levy with a cheerful smile as she looked down on the fingers.

" Oh..." Said Erza then it got quiet and slowly looked Levy up at Erza´s face.

" Then we need a party!" Said Erza cheerfully and she jumped up and was about to run out of the room.

" A PARTY? WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Shouted Levy after Erza.

" YEAH A PARTY!" Shouted Erza back at Levy at the corridor.

" HOLD ON ERZA!" Shouted Levy as she ran after Erza.

 **\- A few days later at Gray´s apartment-**

Juvia stood in the kitchen and eating some noodles from a cup. Gray was still sleeping and Juvia could not stop thinking about what happened yesterday. When Gray walked in and saw Juvia almost naked. As Juvia thought of it she started to blush and started to yell and hide her face in her forearms. Juvia did not think and the noddle's in the cup flew down on the kitchen floor and it got messy all over the floor.

" Damn it.." Shouted Juvia out and she reached for some paper some were on the kitchen table and started to clean the kitchen floor.

" Juvia?"

" So classic Juvia , Stupid Juvia.." Said Juvia to herself as cleaned the kitchen floor.

" What are you doing?"

" Huh?" Said Juvia as she looked up and there stood Gray with crossed arms , no shirt just black sweat pants with a amused smile.

" GRAY-SAMA!" Shouted Juvia as she rose up quicker than you could blink,

" What were you doing?" Asked Gray with still the same smile but a eyebrow rose as he looked at her.

" Nothin—Juv-I just cleaned up the food I dropped on the floor" Said Juvia with red cheeks as she were trying to hide her face she were playing with her hair. Gray could only smile as he took up the rest of the food from the floor.

" Are you hungry?" Asked Gray suddenly out from nowhere.

" Huh?" Said Juvia as she looked up at Gray and met his eyes.

" I asked you if are hungry still very early in the morning and I know a café not far from here we could go there get some breakfast if you want?" Asked Gray as he looked at her and Juvia said nothing just stood frozen and looked at Gray.

" What? Will –will-it-be-like—a-date-?" Said a shuttering Juvia with red cheeks.

Gray could not help by smiling at her he thought she looked so cute when she was so nervous. Yes he have known for a long while now he was in love with her. He had still done yet anything about it he had still yet not found a moment yet to ask her out.

" I guess..." Said Gray and Juvia looked up frozen at Gray as Gray gave a smile and walked up to her.

" Why so nervous Juvia? I thought you wanted to date me? For a long long time?" Said Gray chuckling at Juvia´s face expression.

" Gray-sam..?"

" Gray Juvia just call me Gray!" Said Gray as he looked down on her blue deep sea eyes.

" Ok... Gray-s-Gray!" Said Juvia giving a tiny smile to herself.

" So what about that breakfast?" Said Gray as she turned around walked back into his bedroom to get some clothes on.

" Ok...Gray" Said Juvia as Gray left her alone in the kitchen. Juvia could stop by smiling as a happy tear rolled down her eye.

 **/ And this was this Chapter I hope you liked it Erza and Levys friendship and a little Gruvia at the end. See Ya in the next Ch TheMirre1996/TheMirre96/**


	20. Ch 19 Surprise After Surprise

**Fairy Tail A Never Ending Adventure**

 **Ch. 19 Surprise after Surprise**

 **\- Same Morning at the guild-**

In the master´s bedroom law Laxus as he slowly started to wake up for the day. The sun was shining in from the windows. As Laxus threw a pillow at the window and groaned as he slowly started to sit up in the king-sized bed. He started to rub his right eye with his fingers tops he threw off his blanket and took a white t-shirt. He started to walk out from the bedroom and was on his way to the bathroom. He was about to walk in but he saw that someone was in the shower naked he only saw her back and grey long hair went down to her butt. Laxus started to blush a little but he could not stop by starring at her back as she were showering. Laxus looked away and walked downstairs to take the toilet on the first floor.

" Huh? Someone there?" Said Mira from the shower as she walked out with towel around her body and had other in her hand washing off the water from her face.

"Laxus?" Said Mira as she looked around she thought she heard something but maybe she was wrong she walked back into the bathroom.

" That was close!" Said Laxus as he walked out from the other bathroom on the first floor by the kitchen.

" LAXUS!" Shouted a voice from behind Laxus. He slowly turned around and saw Erza coming inside with jeans a blue shirt and her hair in a ponytail.

"Erza?" Said Laxus surprised as she came inside with a big smile on her face.

" What are you doing here so early in the morning? " Said Laxus as he went into the kitchen to make him a cup of coffee as Erza followed him into the kitchen.

" I am going out to shop for the party tonight!" She Said with a big smile and Laxus rose an eyebrow at her.

" I thought Levy asked you not to throw a party for her and Gajeel!" Said Laxus.

" Yeah but she needs one!"

"Huh?" Behind Laxus and Erza came Mira with some new fresh clothes on. She was wearing shorts with a white t-shirt and she has hair like she always has.

" Mira? You´re going too?" Asked Laxus dumbfounded.

" Well of course I am going did you really think Erza would throw a party for herself?" Asked Mira as she raised an eyebrow at him and she walked over to Erza.

" Well - " Before Laxus said something he saw that Mira started to get angry same with Erza.

" Eh have fun!" Said Laxus as took a cup coffee and left the girls alone.

" What was that?" Asked Erza as she rose an eyebrow at Mira.

" Nothing..." Said Mira with honest face expression as she took up her purse started to walk out of the guild.

" Wait up Mira!" Shouted Erza as she ran after her.

 **\- Lucy´s apartment-**

Lucy sat in her bed with her phone and with a white shirt with no back and checked with pink and black sweat pants. Her blanket was behind her there were Natsu still sleeping with Happy sleeping on his head. Lucy was about to rise when she felt a warm body behind her and started to kiss her on her naked back.

" Good Moring to you too!" Said Lucy with a giggle.

" NATSU~" Said a whinny Happy as he flew up from the floor and I front of Natsu pushed Natsu´s mouth from Lucy.

" Happy..." Said Natsu with a pout. As Lucy turned around in the bed and smiled as Natsu and Happy argued with each other.

She rose from the bed and left for the kitchen to make some breakfast for her little family.

 **\- At Fairy Hills... -**

In one of the rooms in Fairy Hills were full of boxes full of things inside of them. On the bed sat Levy looking throw some papers with her glasses on.

" Levy-nee?"

" Come in!" Said Levy from her papers. As Levy´s door opened came Wendy inside with brown shorts and a white top with her hair let down.

" Wow!" Said Wendy as she looked around in the room and saw almost everything was packed down in the boxes just a few things were left some books clothes etc.

" You´re really moving..." Said Wendy with a smile but with a sad tone in her voice.

" What is wrong?" Said Levy as she put down her papers and took off her glasses.

"Huh?" Said Wendy as she looked up at Levy as she were staring at Wendy with concern in her eyes.

" Hehe nothing is wrong just feels weird knowing that you won´t be here when I wake up the next morning!" Said Wendy with a laugh.

" Yeah, I know the feeling!" Said Levy with a laugh.

" Anyway, I got the feeling you did not come in her because you wanted to talk to be about moving out from here?" Said Levy as she looked at Wendy.

" Eh yeah right I was wondering if you help me with something..." Said Wendy as she started to play with her hair as she looked down on the floor.

" Help you with what?" Said Levy as she raised one eyebrow.

" Well do you remember when I applied to the that school in Africa?" Asked Wendy as she looked up at Levy.

" Oh yeah that school that you would be gone like 5 years becoming more advanced in medic, right?" Said Levy.

" Yeah that pretty much says it! Anyway, eh I got in!" Said Wendy with a big smile.

" You got in? OMG I am so happy for you Wendy!" Said Levy as she ran up and hugged the daylight out of her.

" LEVY-NEE! CAN´T BREATH!" Shouted Wendy.

"Oh, sorry sorry!" Said Levy as she let go off Wendy.

Wendy said nothing just waved her hands and she tried to talk once again.

"Yeah I got in but you know it's a very long time I will be gone and…" Said Wendy as she played with her hair once again.

"and Romeo?" Said Levy with a little smirk on her lips.

"What? Maybe..." Said Wendy as she started to blush and started play with her hair once again.

"Wendy go talk to him before you make up your mind about this one experience of a life time!" Said Levy with smile.

"What? I CAN´T DO THAT!" Shouted Wendy with red cheeks and waving her hands in the air.

"Oh c´mon Wendy!" Said Levy rolling her eyes at Wendy.

"Not everything is so easy as it was for you and Gajeel-nii!" Said Wendy as she sat down on the couch in Levy´s bedroom.

"Ha-ha Easy?!" Shouted Levy out.

"What?" Said Wendy as she had her mouth over her hand.

"Nothing was never Easy with me and Gajeel that I can say Wendy!" Said Levy as she thought about her Gajeel and their journey to a couple.

"Levy-nee Hello?" Said Wendy as she were waving her hand in front of her face.

"Oh, ha-ha sry there spaced out a little!" Said Levy with closed eyes.

"What should I do Levy-nee?!" Said Wendy with a cry out of help.

"Talk to Romeo dummy!" Said Levy as she started to walk out Wendy from her room.

"WH—LEVY -NEE!" Shouted Wendy outside from Levy´s room.

"JUST GO!" Shouted Levy back.

"FINE!" Shouted Wendy back and left Levy for herself.

 **-With Lisanna-**

"Why again did I have to do this Mira-nee?" Said Lisanna to herself as she were taking out boxes to Mira´s car with booze etc.

"Oh damn… this so heavy!" Said Lisanna with a sigh as she saw 3 more boxes some she needed to take to the car too. She rested and sat down in luggage resting and drinking water from a bottle.

"Lisanna is that you?"

"Huh? Wha... BICKSLOW!" Shouted Lisanna as she dropped her bottle on the ground and jumped up.

"Yo!" Said Bickslow as he waved and had big smile on his face. He held his bag by one hand behind his back he did not have his helm on his blue long hair were hiding his eyes. He had brown jacket with black pants on. He just gave out on big smile at Lisanna and Lisanna could not stop by blushing at him.

"Wh—what are you doing here? Are you not supposed to be on your job?" Said Lisanna shuttering not even looking up at Bickslow.

"Oh… "Said Bickslow and then gave out another smile.

"I finished my job days ago did not Mirajane tell you?" Asked Bickslow as he walked closer to Lisanna.

"Eh…. No, she did not well anyway you looks tried best you get to the guild and oh yeah Laxus is back he is the master now, so can guess you are little excited to meet up with him, right?" Said Lisanna backing away so long she can from Bickslow but he takes her arm before she about to fall over a box.

"Take it easy Lis you can hurt yourself!" Said Bickslow to Lisanna as he were holding her arm and lifted her up and let go of her arm.

"Ugh… thank you!" Said Lisanna looking down with blushed cheeks.

Bickslow said nothing but she laws down his bag and went for the boxes and law them in luggage and closed it.

"You did not have to do that!" Said Lisanna looking up at Bickslow.

He took up his bag once again and gave out a smile.

"No, I did not have to but I wanted to!" Said Bickslow as he started to walk away from a blushing Lisanna as she was muttering to herself.

"Oh..." Said Bickslow as he stopped and Lisanna looked up and met up with one Bickslow´s red eye.

"See you tonight!" Said Bickslow and turned around started to walk and gave waved as he walked away.

" What HAPPENS TONIGHT?!" Shouted Lisanna back.

"Our date of course!" Said Bickslow as he walked away and left Lisanna by the car.

"HUH? WHAT?!" Shouted a Lisanna with Red cheeks.

 **-Later Tonight at Fairy Hills-**

Levy came out with last box from Fairy Hills and went to the car that Gajeel had parked outside from Fairy Hills. Gajeel took the box from Levy hands as Levy looked back at Fairy hills and gave out a bitterful smile. She was moving out and moving on with her life its was sad and good at the same time.

"Are you coming Shrimp?" Said Gajeel from the car. Levy suddenly heard Gajeel and turned around and looked him with a smile.

"Hai!" Said Levy as she went to the car and as they drove away from Fairy Hills.

After Levy and Gajeel had left their last of things in their new house Levy said she wanted to go to the guild Gajeel said nothing and they went to the guild.

As Levy opened the front doors of their beloved guild.

"SURPRISE!" Shouted Everyone in the guild. Levy stood there stunned as Gajeel said nothing just laughed.

"Congrats Levy-Chan!" Said Lucy running up and giving her a big hug.

"Lu-Chan!" Said Levy laughing at her best friend.

"C´mon LET´S THE PARTY BEGIN!" Shouted Laxus from the bar drinking a beer.

 **** So, this was this Chapter Very Long that I am not used to do. Anyway, I have been working this Chapter little over 1 week. I had read throw the old Chapters see what happened with all my characters. So now I have a little notebook on the side so I know what happened to everyone where they are now in the story etc… XD. Anyway, as you see can sometimes take up to 2 weeks when next update comes but it will never take longer than 2 weeks before next update. Thanks anyway for reading my Fanfiction Following it etc. TheMirre96/TheMirre1996****


	21. Ch 20 I am Sorry but I do Love you

**Fairy Tail A Never Ending Adventure**

 **Ch 20 I am Sorry but I do Love you**

 **\- The Morning after at the guild-**

After the long night as they celebrated for Levy and Gajeel, well in sometime in between they just celebrated that guild was back once again and that everyone was back. Many of the guild members law on the floor and on tables after all the drinking yesterday that was one of the reasons Lisanna went to get booze and food etc.

"Eh... ahhh!" Shouted one high pitched voice with a bang on the floor. At the floor was no one other than Wendy Marvell she slowly rose from the floor and looked around. The whole guild had full of sleeping members. Wendy felt a big headache coming to her head she took one hand over head as she slowly looked around for Carla. She did not find her at first and in front of the bar law Lucy with her body on Natsu´s as he were protecting her from something. As he held his arms around her and Lucy snuggling into his chest. Wendy gave out a little smile started to look more around for Carla. She found Gray and Juvia sitting against the wall next to the guild doors there Juvia had her head on Gray´s shoulder. She did not see Evergreen nowhere she must have gone home early yesterday, she could not drink after all. In one of the tables law Erza spread out with some drool down her lip. Elfman law down on the floor she did not see Levy or Gajeel either they must have left too. Not even Lisanna and Bickslow here either, she did not even see Mira or Laxus hmm that was strange and there was Carla sleeping under the table she was about to go to her was she heard something crack under her foot. She looked under her foot and there was a phone with blinking time 10:28 am.

"10:28 am huh? So la-"Said Wendy frozen as she looks down at the phone.

"Wen— "

"nononononono!" Shouted Wendy as she dropped the phone and ran out of the guild.

"Wendy…?" Said Romeo as shrugged with his shoulders.

- **With Mira-**

"hmm…" Said a tried Mira as she slowly opened her eyes. She had not slept this good in ages she looked up at the roof a brown roof with a fan in the sealing. She slowly looked around and saw two big windows with a closed balcony door.

"Huh...?" Said Mira confused then she turned around she felt a body beside her. She slowly looked up till she saw its face. Blonde hair with closed eyes with a lighting mark over his eye. Mira looked at the face and scanned it with her eyes. She froze just starred at the face then slowly looked under the blanket and she realized she is naked.

"NONONO!" Shouted Mira out and she flew down on the floor with a dump.

"Huh?" Said Laxus from the bed as he slowly opened his eyes. He started to sit up in the bed as he slowly looked down and saw Mira sitting on the floor with the blanket covering her body. She had red cheeks she looked as she was about to freak out.

"Huh? Mira what are you-"Said Laxus as he slowly tried to reach for her and help her up but it was too late. She ran out of the room with the blanket around her body and yelling and closed the door with a loud bang.

"Huh? What was that? What were she doing in here?" Said Laxus to himself as he about to rise up from his bed when the blanket flew off him and he realized he was naked too.

He slowly froze as he started to suddenly remember last night he started to blush and threw himself on the bed once again.

"Oh…" Said Laxus outload and a smile came up to his lips.

" So that is why..." Said Laxus as he gave out a little laugh.

As Mira ran out she ran into the bathroom and locked it fast and sat down against the door with still blanket around her body. Her hair is all over her face as she sits there blushing and starts to remember a little by a little what some yesterday. A smile comes up to her lips as she thinks about Laxus.

"Well..." Said Mira as she gives out sigh.

 **\- Down at the Guild Hall-**

Everyone has started to wake up a few had left for their homes but a few made some breakfast and sat together in the mass hall and ate together. They had merge several tables together so they could to each other and eat at same time as a family.

At the table sat Lisanna, Lucy, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lily, Happy, Juvia , Romeo and Cana.

" Damn..." Said Lucy as she held her hand to her head her hair was loose as she took a bread to her mouth and chewing it slowly. Natsu was too busy to eating all kind of meats, Juvia had her head resting on Gray´s hand some were on table as the other one drank some Juice. Lisanna did not say so much as she drank her hot chocolate and smiling. Erza said nothing as she ate some fruits with closed eyes. Cana held a bear and drank as it was nothing just enjoying her morning meal. Happy and Lily said a few words to each other no one else was listening what they were saying. Romeo said nothing just looked down his phone as he waited for Wendy to call him or give him a SMS.

" Why are you guys so quiet?" Asked Cana out and looked on her friends.

" Why do you need to be so loud Cana?!" Said Erza annoyed as she opened one eye and closed as fast she opened it.

" I am not loud!" Shouted Cana out with a big smile at Erza.

" CANA!" Shouted Erza out and kicked her in stomach and flew against the wall behind her.

Cana slowly rose up and looked and Erza and laughed and took a new bear started to leave for the guild doors.

" Hey Cana where are you going?" Shouted Lisanna after her.

" Lisanna plz..." Said Lucy as she were clutching her head.

Lisanna looked over to Lucy a second then she looked over where Cana was last seen but she had already left the guild.

" Lucy..." Said Lisanna but was in irrupted.

" Hey guys, you are eating breakfast let me join you!" Said Mira as she came running down the stairs in a blue summer dress with a pattern of flowers and her hair was let down by her shoulders.

Mira sat down on Cana´s place and she took a bread fast to her mouth and hid her face in the bread.

" Hey Mira-nee... you look freshly good?" Said Lisanna as she looked up weird at her sister.

Lucy started to rise up but before Lucy could leave Natsu took her hand.

" Hey where are you going?" Asked Natsu with a concern voice.

Lucy looked down on Natsu worried the face those black eyes Lucy could not help but give out a little smile at him.

" I am just going home Natsu, I have headache feelings like Gajeel signing in my ear and I am going to take bath then sleep for a few hours. See you later ok?" Said Lucy looking back with smile at Natsu.

Natsu said nothing but just looked up at her then nodded and left go off her before Natsu could react Lucy gave Natsu a kiss on the lips and did not take long before Natsu reacted and kissed her back. Then Lucy let go off her and left the guild with Natsu going back to his food as nothing had just happened.

"NATSU!" Shouted Lisanna out.

" Huh?" Said Natsu looking up from his food with a chicken leg in his mouth.

" What was that?" Said Lisanna standing up waiting an answer from Natsu.

" WITH LUCY!" Shouted Lisanna again.

"Huh? Lucy told she loved me and I love her too and well we´re going out I guess..." Said Natsu going back to the food.

" Unbelievable." Said Lisanna as she slowly sat down.

" Ok you guys are just counting to yell so I am leaving..." Said Erza as she rose up and took her hat on her she was about to leave and took Juvia´s hand and started to leave with her.

" Erza... Juvia don´t want to go..." Said Juvia as she maked fake tears rolling down her cheeks.

" Gray..." Said Juvia walking beside Erza to the guild doors.

" Oh, btw Romeo you should not except a call from Wendy you know right she is leaving for Africa today?" Said Juvia giving a smile and left with Erza.

" WHAAT?!" Shouted Romeo out and dropped the phone on the ground and ran out.

 **\- 1 Hour later with Wendy at the train station-**

Wendy sat by a bench and saw the train coming in that would mean that the train would leave in 10 mins. She has shorts and shirt with linen on her and hair let down holding her suitcase next to her. She was looking down on her phone and sighed and she about to call...

" Are you waiting for someone?"

"Huh?" Said Wendy she looked up and there stood Romeo giving her smile.

" Romeo..." Said Wendy as it hurt to see Romeo, she looked down the ground as she started to play with her hair nervous habit.

Romeo sat next to her and gave out a bittersweet smile and saw the train landing on the platform.

" You know I was so nervous the whole time when you came in room because I could not stop starring at you." Said Romeo not looking at her just looking at the train with a bittersweet smile.

" When you would come to over to me I would always freeze when you talked to me I would panic because my heart would beat so fast. I would say something stupid..." Said Romeo.

" Romeo..." Said Wendy as she looked down on her phone again.

"When you started to laugh I could not stop by smiling because you looked so beautiful when you laughed. " Said Romeo...

" Then that why I can´t ask you stay here with me because I love you so much and I can see that you love it when you help people who is sick and needs help." Said Romeo as he now looked at Wendy as tear rolled down her eyes as she looked up at him.

" And who would I be if I left the world's greatest doctor here? Hmm?" Said Romeo giving her smile.

Wendy could not help herself and she herself on him and kissed him on lips and he kissed her back.

" _The Train to The Capitol City leaves in 2 mins"_

Wendy and Romeo let go of each other and looked at each other faces both had blushes and their faces.

" I love you too Romeo .." Said Wendy.

" You know you can come with me?" Said Wendy hoping and looking up at him.

" No, I can´t I would only be in the way you don´t need me there Wendy, I will be here waiting for you when you return!" Said Romeo smiling at Wendy.

 _" The Train leaves in 1 minute!"_

" Go!" Said Romeo and Wendy rose up and walked over to the train and went inside.

" I Love you Romeo!" Said Wendy.

" I know..." Said Romeo back smiling as the train started to leave.

 **\- BAM! I am done with this Chapter. I apologize it took so long before you guys got it. And why took it so long before you guys got it? One because I was on a little writes block but now I am back after a few months break from it. Two why it always takes so long time sometimes before next comes out is because I am gamer too I love to write as much I love to play video games. I started to Play Kingdom hearts in June did not finish them for like 2 weeks ago. That was my first playthrough. Fell in love with it...**

 **Anyhow if it takes too long before next Chapter comes out then that often means ( 80%) I am into a game. So you know why it takes so long... But one thing I want to clear once again I will finsh this story. And its long journey still we are only in the beginning...**

 **Thanks anyway see ya next time TheMirre96/TheMirre1996**


	22. Ch 21 Really? No

**Fairy tail A Never Ending Adventure**

 **Ch 21 Really? No...**

 **Levy & Gajeel´s house **

Gajeel still slept in their comfy king sized the bed on the second floor. Levy had gone up like 1 hour ago but Gajeel always slept long before going up from the bed. Levy sat on the porch and had warm cup of tea next to her and book in her hand.

As the morning kept going and she just sat there reading her book enjoying peaceful silence. It was little bittersweet as she realized how quiet it was no Erza coming in her room dragging to breakfast table forcing her to be with the other girls.

"Good morning Shrimp!" Said Gajeel coming behind Levy in his black pants and nothing more stretching his arms over his head.

" Morning was 3 hours ago, Gajeel!" Said Levy smiling in her book.

" Whatever..." Said Gajeel as he went inside to make himself some coffee.

"Gajeel..." Said Levy as she closed her book and walked after him into the kitchen and let the day to begin.

 **At the Guild**

"So..."

" Yeah?!" Said Mira behind the bar as she putting back some clean glasses from the dishwasher.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Said Lisanna smiling as she played with her fingers on her cheeks.

"Hmm... I heard about a new store opening at the mall maybe we should check it out?" Said Mira behind the bar putting in the last of the glasses.

" Oh, that sounds good I guess..." Said Lisanna shrugging with her shoulders and Mira rose up and gave a smile and was about to speak when the door behind her opened. Mira slowly turned around and there she saw Laxus freshen up with new clothes on him, his wet hair dropping down on the floor.

" Hi Laxus!" Said Lisanna with a cheerful smile. Mira just froze and her cheeks started to burning up and Laxus said nothing he tried to speak up but he could not get out a word.

" I will just get my jacket Lis and then we can go!" Said Mira running by Laxus and ran upstairs.

"Ok...?" Said Lisanna raising one eyebrow at her big sister as she vanished throw the door.

Laxus said nothing walked by Lisanna sat down at one of tables there Bickslow sat and where eating his breakfast.

"Huh? What is going on here? Did something happened here I don´t know about?" Said Lisanna to herself.

Throw the guild doors came Evergreen and Elfman behind her with his head down and Evergreen looked little pissed.

 **With Erza...**

Erza sat on her bed she had just taken a shower she were sitting in her bath towel around her body as she looked down on her phone.

" Erza-san?"

"Huh?" Said Erza looked up from her phone there by her door stood Juvia freshen up and ready go out.

" Oh, Hi Juvia I will put on some clothes then we can walk over to the guild!" Said Erza giving Juvia a smile.

" He has still not called you yet? "

" Who?" Said Erza trying to fake her worry.

" Jellal!" Said Juvia as she walked into her room and sat next to her on her bed.

" Wh-why would he want to call me? He doesn´t need to call me!" Said Erza as her cheeks started to blush.

Juvia could not herself by rolling her eyes at Erza then she sighned.

" Juvia is sure Jellal-san is allright I am sure he just busy at the moment Juvia is sure he is going to call you when he finds the time." Said Juvia with smile looking at Erza.

" Yeah whatever..." Said Erza as she lay down the phone on her nightstand and went to put on some clothes leaving Juvia alone at the bed.

Juvia gave a little worried look at Erza but said nothing just waited for Erza be done so they could walk to the guild.

 **With Laxus...**

Laxus sat by himself at the table drinking some tea, he could not stop thinking by what happened yesterday. He wanted to see Mira explain to her about yesterday but every time he saw her he just froze and his heart started to beat so much faster, as he could not breath.

" Hiya there Laxus!" Shouted Natsu throwing his arm around his shoulder and sitting next to him.

"Huh? What are you doing here?" Said Laxus raising an eyebrow.

" What? Can´t I just come over to just talk?" Said Natsu in his fake voice.

Laxus said nothing but giving him a look and Natsu gave up with loud sigh.

" I´m bored all right? I have nothing to do, Luce is home, Happy I dunno , Gray I don´t care Gajeel with Levy I guess , Lisanna is out Mira." Said Natsu with bored look.

" What´s that look for burning lizard?" Said Gray as he jumped down on the table next to Laxus as Natsu sat on the other side with his head down at the table.

" What do you want popsicle?" Said Natsu slowly rising up looking bored at Gray.

" Let me guess your sweetheart Lucy Heartfilla is not here?" Said Gray rolling his eyes with a smirk.

"Huh? What about you then hmm mister Gray-sama eh?!" Shouted Natsu back rising up from the table looking him deadly in the eyes and Gray rose up as well same look.

" CAN YOU BOTH CLAM THE FUCKING DOWN!" Shouted Laxus, Natsu and Gray looked little shocked at Laxus he never shouted like that nor he never used to care.

" What is with you?!" Said Gray to Laxus and Laxus said nothing just went back to his tea.

"Hellooooo Laxus?!" Said Natsu and Laxus just ignored both Gray and Natsu.

" Hi Laxus how was it?" Said Bickslow walking passed Natsu, Gray and Laxus.

" HUH? WHAT?!" Shouted Laxus red as Erza´s hair.

"Eh what Laxus?" Said Gray and Natsu smiling at Laxus.

" N-nothing get lost!" Said Laxus as he was about leave when Gray called over Bickslow and Bicklslow came over to them.

" What are you two IDIOTS DOING!" Said Laxus giving them a deadly look to them, they looked at him for a few seconds then shrugging their shoulders and went back to Bickslow.

" So Bickslow what did you mean by that?" Said Natsu smiling.

" Did you not hear yesterday?" Said Bickslow with raised eyebrow.

"Heard what?" Said Gray

" Bickslow shut it!" Said Laxus with a deadly aura but neither here cared for Laxus.

" That Laxus slept with Mira yesterday!" Said Bickslow smiling and walked away.

" You DID WHAT?" Shouted both Natsu and Gray at the same time.

" Whatever!" Said Laxus as he rose up from the table and walked upstaries but Natsu and Gray could not stop laughing at Laxus.

 **/ Done See ya next time/**


	23. Ch 22 You Did What?

-*- Hi Guys! I am sorry for taking so long write you guys a new Chapter have been busy playing some games School etc… I Really enjoy writing this fiction and only because Fairy Tail has ended doesn´t mean I will give this one up but here anyhow let´s begin I will say a little more at the end of the chapter Enjoy-*-

Fairy Tail A Never Ending Adventure

Ch 22 You did what now?

At The Guild

"So how was the first night with Gajeel?" Said Lucy giggling at Levy as they sat in the library.

"Lu-chan…." Said Levy blushing and she looked down on her book.

"Oh, but c´mon tell me pretty please!" Said Lucy bowing to Levy and with her hands as she were praying to her.

"Lu-"

"Levy-chan , Lucy-chan Juv—there you two are!"

"Huh? Juvia?" Said Levy and Lucy at the same as Juvia came running in and breathless.

"Juvia has been looking for you two!" Said Juvia as rested her arms on her knees.

"Huh? Why, has something happened?" Asked Lucy with a raised eyebrow.

"eh… anyway… well I think we need to talk to Erza-chan!" Said Juvia as she slowly looked up at Levy and Lucy's eyes.

"Erza?" Said Levy.

"She is about to break!" Said Juvia looking at them.

"Break what—"

"She is sick worried about Jellal she had not heard anything from him in weeks, and Juvia is afraid she is going to do some stupid if we do not do anything!" Said Juvia looking worried at Levy and Lucy.

"But c´mon then let´s go…" Said Lucy as she closed her book and walked out from the library with Juvia and Levy.

As Juvia, Levy and Lucy walked out from the library as they arrived at the guild hall they could see everyone talking laughing eating etc.

There one of tables sat Erza, with Lisanna, Natsu, Gray, Evergreen, Bickslow, Happy, Gajeel, Lily and even Carla.

Levy, Juvia and Lucy walked over to the table they did not hear so much but Gray and Gajeel were arguing about something.

"Hey, Erza, there you!" Said Levy with a smile and she played with her finger behind her back and Erza looked up from her plate and looked up at Levy.

"Huh? Yeah?" Said Erza as she raised an eyebrow at her.

"eh Lu-chan!?" Said Levy begging for help. Juvia and Lucy gave out a fake laugh.

"Eh Juvia, me and Levy-chan was thinking about… have a girl day only us girls and we´re wondering if you all girls wanted to come!" Said Lucy suddenly laughing with closed eyes.

"Sure, that sounds fun!" Said Lisanna smiling at Lucy.

"Oh great, Ever? Erza? Carla? "Said Levy looking at the girls.

"Sure, I could use the space of my stupid husband!" Said Evergreen sighing.

"Nothing wrong with that plan!" Said Carla.

"Erza?" Said Juvia looking hopefully at Erza.

"I don´t kno-"

"Hi guys what are you talking about?"

"Oh, hey Mira-nee we girls are going out do want to come?" Asked Lisanna her big sister.

Mira looked at the girls then looked over at bar there see Laxus coming out from the kitchen behind the bar looking at a paper and then he just walked upstairs, Mira signed and then turned her face to the girls again.

"Yes, I would love that!" Said Mira with a smile.

"So, everyone is going?" Said Levy.

"Right Erza?" Said Lucy.

"All right "Said Erza with a smile.

"Except Cana has anyone seen her?" Asked Levy the group.

"She had something to do today!" Said Gray from the table.

"Oh, but then shall we go?" Asked Lucy the girls.

"Luce I can talk to you?" Asked Natsu from the table as he was looking up at her.

"hmm fine I hope this is not excuse to make out!" Said Lucy laying her arms over her chest as she out a pout at him he just smiled and walked up from the table taking Lucy a few meters away from them.

"Luce…" Said Natsu in soft tone but Lucy just shushed him with her finger on his lips. Natsu got quiet looked at her with his worried eyes.

"I will be back tomorrow morning, it's just that Erza needs this just us girls no boys got it!?" Said Lucy first in soft tone then turned to a warning tone at Natsu waving her finger in front of him.

"Fine… But it's going be your fault that I can´t sleep tonight!" Said Natsu with crossed arms and a little pout on his lips.

"Huh?" Said Lucy confused.

"I can´t sleep when you´re not in my arms not so good anyway." Said Natsu without even thinking what he was saying.

"Natsu…" Said Lucy shocked and with blushing cheeks, she lays her head on his chest just snuggled into him.

"I love you too Natsu!" Said Lucy with a smile Natsu just smiled as he took her arms around her.

"HELLO LU-CHAN ARE YOU COMING OR WHAT?" Shouted Levy at the door with the other girls Lucy turned around saw her there.

"Oh yeah sorry I am coming hold on!" shouted Lucy after her then she turned Natsu and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you and I will see you tomorrow and please don´t do something stupid!" Said Lucy as she left Natsu´s arms and ran out from the guild with the girls.

"I love you too…"

"YOU loverboy let´s drink!"

"I AM NOT A LOVERBOY!" Shouted Natsu at Gray and walked over to Gray, Gajeel, Lily, Happy and Bickslow.

"Sure…" Said Gajeel laughing at Natsu.

A few hours later…. (The Girls)

"I really needed this!" Said Evergreen stretching her arms as they sat around in a pool.

"Yea I know the feeling!" Said Levy smiling as he closed her eyes and put her head back.

"Are you going to fall asleep at me now?" Said Lucy laughing at Levy hitting her easy on the shoulder.

"Hey…" Said Levy and Lucy laughing together.

"Ok Mira-nee what is going on with you?"

"Huh? Eh nothing…" Said Mira as she drank her drink fast and then suddenly looked every girl at Mira.

"Huh? Why are you guys looking at me?" Said Mira looking at the girls.

"What are you hiding Mira-chan?!" Said Suddenly Juvia as she drank from her drink.

"What? Nothing!" Said Mira suddenly became red on her cheeks.

" Oh you´re so hiding something tell me tell me tell!" Said Levy laguhing.

" You´re so drunk Levy-chan!" Said Lucy laguhing at her friend.

" Ssssh Lu-chan Mira-chan is about tell us her secret!" Said Levy with her finger over her lips and she were giggling.

" I don´t have any secret!" Said Mira to the rest of the girls.

" C´mon you need to tell us!" Said Erza suddenly speaking up.

"Yeah you heard them time to speak up Mira!" Said Evergreen in a matter of fact tone.

"But… fine." Said Mira in defeat as she took a deep breath.

"YAH!" Shouted all girls happy clapping hands and fits in the air.

"Anyhow you remember the party we had for Gajeel and Levy, right?"

"Of course, how could I forget? With all the kissing Nalu was doing!" Said giggling Levy as she looked at Lucy.

" Nalu? Huh? What is that?" Said Lucy confused at Levy and looked around at the girls.

"Don´t you know Lucy-chan?" Said Juvia with one raised eyebrow. All the girls started to laugh at Lucy and Lucy started to blush.

"Hey WHAT DOES IT MEAN?!" Shouted Lucy out suddenly and rising from the pool.

"Hey clam down you!" Said Evergreen as she dragged her down in the pool once again.

"It´s means Lucy + Natsu Lucy you put your names together!" Said Lisanna with a little giggle as Lucy could not stop blushing she slowly sank down under the water only showing her eyes.

"Anyhow what were you saying Mira?" Said Erza suddenly turning her attention to Mira.

"Oh yeah. anyhow as everyone else there I got a little drunk… and things just like ended with me and Laxus having Sex!" Said Mira with closed eyes with a big smile.

"EHH?!" Shouted everyone at the same time.

"YOU DID WHAT MIRA-NEE?!" Shouted Lisanna at her big sister.

-*- This was that.. For this time I will try to update fast I can and the two upcoming chapters are going to be a little longer that my other ones are I am trying lead up to a point right now but don´t you worry many chapters are to come thanks as always TheMirre96/TheMirre1996 -*-


	24. Ch 23 Barbecue & Many Suprises

**Fairy Tail A Never Ending Adventure**

 **Ch. 23 huh?**

 ***I don´t own anything***

 **At the Guild**

" So, you are planning to sit here all night?

"Huh?"

" Yeah, so?"

" Wh—at"

"So, are you two coming down or what?" Said Gray as he suddenly opened the door to Laxus office there he sat on his desk working and Bickslow sitting on the couch opposite from Laxus´s desk. As he looks bored and looking throw a little book he was holding.

"Huh?" Said both Bickslow and Laxus at the same time and Gray just sighed.

" Me, flame-lizard, dumbass iron, Elfman and now Cana are downstairs by the bar and we wanted to have a barbeque, so Cana said you needed to come down and join us!" Said Gray.

" Oh Sure..."Said Bickslow as he jumped up on his feet's and left the book on the couch and went up to meet Gray by the door.

" Are you coming Laxus?" Said Bickslow.

" Eh... Fine..." Said Laxus as he signed and left his desk and walked after Bickslow and Gray to downstairs.

" So, you´re guys finally joining us, huh?" Said Natsu walking over with a big smile on his face.

"C´mon let´s go!" Said Gajeel behind Natsu and walked to backside of the house and rest of guys started to follow Gajeel.

As they went, and everyone froze except for Cana some sat on a rock and drank a root bear.

"GILDARTS?!" Shouted Everyone.

"Oh, hey boys, ah I see you´re back Laxus." Said Gildarts with a big smile as he started to prepare the fire.

"Can I get a little help Natsu?"

"Oh yeah…..." Said Natsu running over to Gildarts.

"LAXUS YOU´RE BACK!"

"Huh? Eh... Freed!" Said Laxus as Freed came over and gave Laxus one big hug and Laxus tried to get Freed off him. Freed just stayed glued on Laxus as big tears rolled down on his cheeks.

"Haha see you later then Laxus!" Said Bickslow waving with his hand and laughing as he walked over to Natsu and Gildarts as they were preparing with the fire.

"So, have you asked out Juvia yet?" Said Cana laughing hitting on Gray´s arm little light.

"What? Why are you asking me that?" Said Gray dumbfounded with his cheeks started to become a little red.

" Haha... ahh nothing!" Said Cana jumping down from the rock went for another beer.

I did not take long but soon Gildarts started with the meat and rest of the boys started to drink talk simply fight and laugh with each other. Just being Fariy Tail before they even knew it the sun had gone down and now in the sky was the moon a full moon. Near the ocean was Gajeel , Natsu and Gray fighting with each other they had done that the last hour. As it looked like it was far from over they would just fight and insult each other to they all fall asleep.

" So, are you going to sulk here all night?"

" Huh? Oh, Gildarts what do you want?" Said Laxus sitting by the table next the doors to the guild as he drank bear and ate meat.

" I think I asked you a question matter of fact!" Said GIldarts smiling at Laxus. Laxus looked up at him with raised eyebrow as he drank his bear.

" You been grumpy all day long, something is on your mind?"

" IDIOT CATCH THIS!" Shouted Natsu down by the ocean to Gray and Gajeel.

" I´m fine Gildarts just tried it hard to be the new master of Fairy Tail that´s all!"

" Oh, sure it is... La-"

" LAXUS IS IT TRUE? DID YOU SLEEP WITH MIRA?!" Shouted Cana running over to Laxus and Gildarts and Laxus froze on the spot.

" Oh, so that was you we´re so grumpy about huh? " Said Gildarts laughing as old perverted man.

" OH, SHUT UP!" Said Laxus a new bear forcing it down on his own throat.

" So, what are you thing now?" Said Cana curios.

"What? No, I-"

" HUH? DID I HEAR RIGHT?!"

" Huh? Eh, Elfman?" Said Laxus suddenly as he turned around same with Gildarts and Cana.

" Did I hear right? YOU SLEEPT WITH MIRA, MY SISTER?" Said Elfman looking down at Laxus with a threating look.

" Huh? Where did you come from Elfman , were you not with Bickslow and freed at the rocks?" Said Cana pointing with her finger and back to Elfman and she got a big smile on her face and started to drink more beer.

" Really Cana, it that not enough beer for a tonight?" Said Gildarts with a raised eyebrow at his child.

" Dad, geez we are focusing at Laxus as he is about getting his ass kicked!" Said Cana smiling and looking at Laxus.

Gildarts was about to protest but then Elfman took up Laxus and kicked him in the stomach as he flew against the sand and to wall.

" Huh? That´s weird really Elfman gets to kick Laxus´s ass, he must be really drunk that one Laxus!" Said GIldarts smiling to himself.

" Grr... Really Elfman we´re going this far?" Said Laxus started to rise up as he clutched his stomach.

" YEAH, WE´RE GOING THIS FAR YOU SLEEPT WITH MY SISTER, SHE NOT A WHORE WHO YOU CAN JUST SLEEP AROUND WITH!" Shouted Elfman as he started to run down to Laxus. As Elfman was about to hit him in the face Laxus jumped to the left so Elfman missed and hit the ground.

" Wow Laxus must be really drunk if he gets his ass kicked by Elfman!" Said Cana started to eat popcorn and could not stop by smiling.

" Huh? What is going on here?" Said Bickslow and Freed coming over to Cana and GIldarts.

" Apparently Laxus slept with Mirajane and well Elfman just found out!" Said Gildarts as she started to rise up from the table.

" Are you leaving already dad?" Said Cana looking at her father.

" Yeah, I am starting to get old and its late and see you tomorrow!" Said Gildarts as he started to leave and went inside of the guild.

" Where are Natsu, Gajeel and Gray?" Asked Cana suddenly.

" Down there!" Said Bickslow pointing down at the beach there all three was beaten up and passed out on the sand.

" Haha of course!"

" REALLY ELFMAN?!" Shouted Laxus as Elfman just kept hitting and missing but never stopped at Laxus.

" YEAH REALLY, YOU CAN´T JUST SLEEP WITH MY SISTER AS A COMMON GIRL LIKE THAT!" Shouted Elfman back at Laxus.

" SHE´S NOT A COMMON GIRL!" Shouted Laxus suddenly as he sat on his knees in the water with closes eyes. Elfman stopped he looked down at Laxus as he waited for Laxus to continue.

" She- I- "

 ***Flashback***

*Years ago, *

 _" When are you going to stop feeling sorry for yourself?"_

 _" Huh?"_

 _" Mira?"_

 _Laxus sat on bench in the Magnolia´s park as the sun was about to go down and Mira sat next to him._

 _" Excuse me?" Said Laxus looking at Mira with big round eyes._

 _" We get It, Makarov kicked out your dad. But c´mon!"_

 _" What? I-"_

 _" Is that your plan Laxus? Sitting here being grumpy rest of your life, stop living?" Said Mira looking at the sunset._

 _" No of course not –but-"_

 _" Then there is your answer c´mon only because you dad left doesn't mean your life ends as well, we´re not our parents Laxus and your family is already here at Fairy Tail!" Said Mira jumping up from the bench with the fist up in the sky._

 _" Are you coming?"_

 _" Huh?" Said Mira turning around and saw Laxus on the around with his hands in his pockets._

 _" Or are you going to talk to yourself the whole night?"_

 _" Huh? Hold on... you idiot!" Said Mira running after Laxus._

 ***Flashback ends***

" I- sry next time Elfman!" Said Laxus as he slowly rose up from the water started to leave for the guild.

" Hey LAXUS WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Shouted Bickslow from the table.

" NONE OF YOUR BUSSINESS!" Shouted Laxus back and the left the rest of them alone.

" Huh what was that?" Said Freed suddenly as he took some popcorn from Cana.

" HEY...!" Said Cana back to Freed.

 **With Natsu, Gajeel & Gray down at the beach**

" Now finally we know who is strongest of all us three!" Said Gajeel laughing with his head down at the sand.

" HUH? WHAT DID YOU SAY DUMB-" Shouted Natsu as he sat up but flew down on the sand as fast he sat up.

" Haha – you-"

Gray flew down on the ground as well exhausted.

" Anyhow I am leading anyway!" Said Gajeel smiling and Gray and Natsu rose their eyebrows at Gajeel.

" Huh? What are you talking about?" Said Natsu and Gray at the same time.

" I mean c´mon you two, You Natsu is sleeping at your- girlfriend house, and you Gray let your girlfriend sleep at yours sometimes and me well I got a house for Levy and me!" Said Gajeel laughing had his hands behind his head with closed eyes.

" Oh, shut up idiot!" Said Natsu as he closed his eyes for a few seconds. Gray said nothing just law down on the sand just thinking.

 **With The girls...**

" So, you slept with Laxus?" Said Lucy smiling at Mira who some tried to hide behind her drink in her hand.

" How was it? Was it good?" Said Evergreen smiling.

" Yeah was it?" Said Erza after with a big smile on her face.

" I-I"

" Sir—you can´t go in there!"

" Sir-"

" I DON´T CARE JUST MOVE LADY!"

" Huh? Mira-nee doesn´t that sound like Laxus?" Said Lisanna looking at Mira and the rest of the girls.

" No way..." Said Levy.

Mira rose up from the pool and took a white towel some law on a table next to the pool and put it around her body. She walked inside the building and there in the hall stood Laxus sweaty and it looked like he was drunk too.

"Laxus?" Said Mira as she starred at Laxus ahead of her he was fighting with some people some works there at the spa.

" Mira...I was looking for you but they did not let me in!" Said Laxus walking over to Mira.

" I—what are you doing here Laxus?"

" I wanted to apologize to you!" Said Laxus as he now stood in front of Mira in the hall of the spa.

" F- For what?"

" For sleeping with you!"

" What - you´re sry for that?" Asked Mira now sounded a little upset in her voice.

" Yeah, sry I am just little drunk and you know how I can be when drunk I will never stop talking, anyhow I'm not sorry for sleeping with you!"

" Huh? Laxus you just said-"

" I´m not sry for sleeping with you but i´m sry for how I behaved after we did it!"

" I—Laxus..." Said Mira as she looked up at Laxus as she put her hair behind her ear.

 ***Flashback***

 _*After Grand Magic Games Arc, At the Castle the after party*_

 _" Laxus!"_

 _" Huh? -Gramps?" Said Laxus as he by stood at the table with all the food was on and he had big shrimp in his mouth._

 _" I wanted to talk to you" Said Makarov as he jumped up and sat on the table next to Laxus there the food was._

 _" About what?" Said Laxus as he was leaning against the table and looking around at the room and saw how everyone was laughing dancing and eating with each other._

 _" About Mirajane"_

 _" Huh? What about Mira?" Asked Laxus as he saw her sitting on of the tables near the balcony with her hair let down over her shoulders. She had also a dress with a black skirt and over part was white and over it was black pattern with flowers. Her back was naked and the dress went down to the knees with black high heels with big golden round earrings. She was talking with a lot of different people smiling and laughing with her knee over her leg._

 _" I wanted to give you this!" Said Makarov suddenly and Laxus came back to real life and looked at his grandfather._

 _"Huh? What?"_

 _" Open your hand idiot!" Shouted Makarov at Laxus._

 _" Fine your old man!" Said Laxus as he opened his hand in front of Makarov. Makarov left a little box in Laxus hand._

 _" Huh? What is this?" Asked Laxus as he looked on the little box in his hand._

 _" Maybe if you open it you will I find out geez what a grandson I have..." Said Makarov shaking his head._

 _" Clam down gramps..."_

 _Laxus sighed as he opened the box and in there was a ring with a big yellow diamond with 3 tiny blue diamonds in the yellow diamond._

 _" Gramps?!"_

 _" That was my mother's ring, I think she would love you to have this I never knew my mother but I know she would love you to have this one"._

 _" Thanks, and all gramps but what I am supposed to with this ring? I am into this kind of things."_

 _" IDIOT!" Shouted Makarov and started hit Laxus with his staff._

 _" OUCH WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Shouted Laxus back at Makarov._

 _" For Being stupid! Not for yourself to Mirajane!"_

 _" WHAT?!"_

 _" Where did you even get that crazy idea from?"_

 _" HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Shouted Laxus running after Makarov._

 _" Haha I am the king!" Shouted Natsu from somewhere._

 _" NATSU WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Shouted Lucy after Natsu._

 _Makarov did never give up on the ring Laxus would always give it back to Makarov would it give back to him always to his death. He had left it on his office in the fairy tail guild the last time before his death._

 ** _*Flashback ends*_**

" This is going to sound so cheesy but tomorrow I am not get courage to say this to you, I – I love you Mira!"

" I think I have always done that, you have always been there for me without me even asking for your help you just do it. When I left the guild after gramps died I was lost and you just took care of the guild because you knew that I would come back somehow. "

" Mira- Mirajane this is not my area but I know that I don´t need to date you because I know you are only one that I ever had feelings for so I ask you do you want to marry me?" Said Laxus as he took out a box out from his pocket and opened it slowly there it was the yellow diamond with 3 blue diamonds in it.

" Lax- Laxus..." Said Mira as she held her hand over her mouth as her eyes started to become wet of tears.

" Of course, I want to marry you!" Said Mira as she jumped into Laxus´s strong arms as they started to kiss each other in the spa hall.

" OH MY GOD CONGRATULATIONS MIRA-NEE!" Shouted Lisanna and with the rest of girls running up to Mira and Laxus surrounding them.

" Let us see the ring!" Shouted Erza and Mira showed them the ring the girls laughed and look at the ring talked and talked.

" Oh yeah the other girls were here too..." Said Laxus to himself.

 ***Wow... Finally done took too long to write I been working with this one for months I had writer block for a while took a break awhile but now I am back once again. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! As you see this chapter was longer than I am used to write. As you see I am trying to focus on all Couples this was most a Miraxus chapter. Next Chapter are to going to be about every couple I think next one will as long as this one or longer we will see but see ya next time TheMirre96/TheMirre1996***


	25. Ch 24 The Engagement Party!

**Fairy Tail A Never Ending Adventure**

 **** I don´t owe anything ****

 **Ch. 24 The Engagement Party!**

 **A Few Weeks later…**

 **At The Fairy Tail Guild Early in The Morning….**

"Huh? I saw them here yesterday..."

"oh… there they are…"

"So, you already up huh, have you changed your mind already?"

"Not a chance dear" Said Mira as she walked up to Laxus some were lying in the bed smirking at Mira. Mira gave a quick kiss on his cheek and took her shoes by the door. As she left the bedroom with her running clothes on with one long pony tail and she put on her shoes and walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Finally!"

"Lis? What are you doing here so early in the morning?" Lisanna jumped down from the table and walked up to Mira.

"You did not listen to me, again did you?" Said Lisanna with her hands on her hip.

"Lis I do listen to you and you was talking about…"

"Your WEDDING MIRA-NEE!" Shouted Lisanna out frustrated at her elder sister.

"Huh? What about it?"

"Sigh…" Said Lisanna and she took her purse on the table and took Mira´s hand walked out from the kitchen.

"Where are we going?"

"OUT!"

 **In an Apartment few streets down…**

"mm..."

"Ahhh…"

"Grrr…"

In the shower in the apartment sat a girl in her mid-twenties on the floor as the water drops just dropped down on her sweaty body. A boy sat in front of her in between her legs and kept on sucking between her thighs.

"I can´t… I can´t hold it anymore… I need you inside of me now!" Shouted the girl with closed eyes as she kept moaning for the boy's dick.

"Not yet ..."

"Stop teasing me!" As the mans tongue went inside of her cunt he started to eat her like food.

"ahhh…."

"I can´t hold…" Before the girl could say anything more she came all over the boy's body and face.

"Sorry..." Said the girl in embarrassment trying to hide her face in her hair. The boy looked up at the girl's face smiling and took the hair away from her face and had his hands on her cheeks and kissed her on her lips as his tongue slipped into her mouth.

They kept on kissing each other as the girl's arms went around the boy's neck as she pushed his body close to her body so close she could.

"I- want- you- now." Said the girl slowly as she tried to get back her breathing. The boy only smiled and did as she asked and took her up into to his lap. She sat just over his dick she felt how hard and big it was. She slowly put it inside of her and the boy started to grunt as it went deeper and deeper inside of her.

"You… can move now!" Said the girl as she sat in the boy's lap and he started to move, did not take long before both came and law both on bathroom floor with cum over each other body´s. But the water did slowly take away all the cum they had over their body´s.

"I love you" Said the girl.

"Me too Juvia" Said now Gray turning around gave little smile to Juvia kissed her on the lips as the water just counited to flush down on them.

 **In an Another Apartment…**

The Sunlight started to slowly come throw the curtains in the bedroom there a girl law and slept with long blond hair in her pyjamas she slowly opened her brown chocolate eyes. She slowly sat up slowly looked around and she was about to reach for Natsu on the other side of the bed and noticed it was empty.

"Huh? Natsu?"

"Did he leave already? Again? Without telling me? Sigh..." Said Lucy as she took on white long cardigan some law on her desk and she put on it as she was about to leave her bedroom when she tripped over sandals by her door.

"How many times must I tell him to now leave the SHOES BY THE FREAKING DOOR!" Shouted Lucy out without thinking and her bedroom door suddenly opened with a fast speed and there stood none else than Natsu looking down at Lucy with worried eyes.

"Luce you´re awake, did I wake you up?" Said Natsu as he was about to help her up at her feet, but Lucy rose up by herself.

"You did not leave?" Said Lucy as she rose an eyebrow at Natsu.

"Leave? Why would I leave?" Said Natsu looking at her.

"hmm... you are weird"

"huh?"

"Anyhow good morning honey..." Said Lucy and she stood on her toes and kissed him quick kiss on his lips he smiled and kissed her back. Then Lucy let go of Natsu and walked out from the bedroom and was about to head to the kitchen.

"Hey where are you going?"

"The Kitchen?" Said Lucy as she raised an eye brow at him again.

"Why?" Said Natsu started bite on his lip.

"Ok now I know you´re hiding something from me you do this every time when you are hiding something from me, biting your lip being well to nice!" Said Lucy now accusing Natsu with her point finger looking at him with her other hand on her hip.

"I am not hiding anything Luce I..." Said Natsu as he about to kiss her again but she avoided that kiss and walked into kitchen and she froze.

"Wh—what is this?"

"Hi Lucy!" Said Happy from the table eating his second fish an old one law on the table eaten.

"Oh, Hey Happy good morning to you too!" Said Lucy as she slowly walked farer into the kitchen.

"So, explain to me why you have done breakfast and since when can you do breakfast ALONE?" Said Lucy as she walked over to the breakfast table there it was eggs bread and some coffee and jam.

"That´s mean Luce..." Said Natsu with pout out that soon disappeared and he sat down on his chair and Lucy sat soon after him.

"So, when are you going to tell me the bad news?" Said Lucy as she carefully started to eat the bread with jam but surprised it was good.

"Why do I—"

"Out with it already!"

"Fine—well you know Mira and Laxus´s engagement party?"

"Yeah what about?" Said Lucy as raised an eyebrow at Natsu.

"Well I might be a tiny bit of late to it..." Said Natsu as his voice started to be quieter.

"Late? Where are you going? This is important day for the guild you know?" Said Lucy as she started to get little angry.

"I will be there Luce maybe just a little late then I am all yours!" Said Natsu smiling giving her that smile some Lucy was always so weak to.

"You did not answer me... but fine... but when you´re back you will not go anywhere deal?" Said Lucy with seriousness voice.

"I promise Luce, love you" Said Natsu he kissed her on the lips and left the kitchen with Happy on his head.

"BYE LUSSHY!" Shouted Happy.

"Bye…" Said Lucy to herself with her spoon in her coffee looking down on coffee.

 **At the Guild at Noon...**

"There you are Erza, what took you so long?" Said Levy coming running from the kitchen at Erza who just came throw the guild doors.

"I -just—"

"Not now I need you in the kitchen because Gajeel destroyed everything, so Lisanna sent him to the warehouse, ugh useless boyfriend of mine…"

 ** _**Flashback 1 hour ago**_**

 _ **In the kitchen** _

" _Why do we need to do this again?" Said Gajeel as put the cupcakes in the oven._

" _Because for the 100_ _th_ _time Gajeel Lisanna needed help she already out with Mira shopping for the dress tonight and it nothing wrong to just bake a little for tonight.". Said Levy as she put some flour into her bowl._

" _Don´t you want their help when we get married?" Said Levy as she started to_ _continue_ _to bake. Gajeel got quite stared at for a few seconds. Then he gave a little smirk and took some dough and threw it on Levy´s face._

" _GAJEEL!" Shouted Levy as the dough were on her face._

" _What was that for?" Said Levy as removed it from her face._

" _You need to relax a little shrimp!" Said Gajeel as he threw some more dough at her._

" _Gajeel stop it!" Said Levy as Gajeel just kept on throwing dough at Levy and laughing at her._

" _grr take this!" Said Levy as she threw her own dough from her bowl at Gajeel. They both continued to do that, and Levy was about to take new bowl of dough, but she slipped over some dough at the floor and slipped over Gajeel, so she laws over him their faces near each other._

" _You have some dough on your nose" Said Gajeel as he took his finger and sucked on his finger._

" _Tasty I need to taste some more..." Said Gajeel as he was about to take some more from Levy´s face._

" _Hi, Levy-chan we are back how-"_

" _Eh?"_

" _LISANNA HEY!" Said Levy jumped fast from Gajeel and there stood Lisanna by the door with bags and Mirajane behind her smiling._

" _Did you find a dress for tonight?" Said Levy trying to change to the suspect and Gajeel just kept on laughing at the floor, but Levy was so embarrassed._

" _Yeah I did..." Said Mira as she kept on smiling._

" _Not now what - grr Gajeel go to warehouse Gray is already is there so you can go and help him." Said Lisanna and Gajeel jumped up and walked by the girls and left for the warehouse and kept on laughing._

" _I will send someone else to help you Levy-chan" Said Lisanna with sigh._

" _I can help Lis..." Said Mira but was irrupted by Lisanna._

" _No, you will not this is your engagement party you will not help with any this wedding stuffs "_

" _Ok Lis… mm good luck Levy" Said Mira as she walked upstairs. Left Levy and Lisanna alone in the kitchen._

 ** _Flashback ends…_**

"So, c´mon I need your help Erza!" Said Levy dragging her hand to the kitchen. When they came into the kitchen there stood Juvia already baking a cake a strawberry cake.

"Please no Erza no..." Said Levy as she how much Erza was looking at cake.

"What? I am not ... so what do you need help with?" Said Erza as he saw a few different of cakes on table with different of fruits.

"I need you to bake some muffins chocolate muffins can you do that?" Asked Levy as she gave her a bowl.

"Oh sure..." Said Erza as she went to bake some muffins.

 **The Engagement Party….**

The whole guild was beautiful with many tiny little lights sitting on the walls. All the tables had been moved in the guild hall, so they were all around like a circle. Lower down in the guild hall was the food one tree different of tables one was the meat, the other cakes, cupcakes etc and last the drinks.

"Already?" Said Levy with sigh. (She was in dressed in a black tight skirt and white shirt with long arms and big golden earrings with black high heels).

"I´m hungry shrimp" Said Gajeel as he threw a cupcake into his mouth. (He was wearing a black suit with his hair into a bun.)

"Lu-Chan!" Shouted Levy as she walked over to Lucy as she came throw the guild doors. (She was wearing a red dress some went down to little above her knees and with like cross as the bands over her chest. her hair let down over her right shoulder with black earrings with brown high heels).

"Oh, Hey Levy-Chan!" Said Lucy with a smile and walked over to her.

"Oh, what a beautiful dress, huh? Where is Natsu?" Asked Suddenly Levy looking around for him.

"I could ask the same..." Muttered Lucy to herself.

"huh?"

"Eh he will be here later he had to something... eh excuse me Levy-Chan I must go and say to Erza" Said Lucy as she left and went over to Erza some sat at the table drinking some cider. (Erza sat in a long thin red dress with her hair in a long braid.)

"Hey Erza, can I sit here?" Said Lucy as she walked over to her.

"Huh? Oh yeah..." Said Erza as she showed Lucy to the chair.

"Has everyone arrived?" Asked Lucy as she took a cider next to Erza as has not yet touched.

"No but almost everyone they are left I think it is Gray, Juvia and well Natsu.

"ahhh, I see... where are Mira anyway?" Said Lucy as she started to drink.

"She is upstairs with Lisanna and Evergreen..." Said Erza with a sigh as she started to drink more booze.

"Oh… and how are you Erza?"

" Oh, I´m fine Lucy so where is your boyfriend?"

" Huh? Natsu... he... anyway have you heard anything about Jellal?" Said Lucy trying to chance the suspect she did not really want to think about Natsu right now.

" Huh? Wh—at why I should know something about him?" Said Erza as her cheeks started to become red.

Lucy could not stop by giggling at Erza as she drank some more cider.

"So, hi guys I want to thank you all for coming to my and Laxus engagement party and of course helped with it" Said Now Mirajane in dress with pink and white with no arms and long black heels and Laxus stood next to her drinking a beer in a black suit.

"eh not so much more say than let´s the party begin!" Said Mira laughing and everyone else in the guild cheered.

"Don´t you think so a beautiful dress?" Said Juvia behind Lucy and Ezra's backs.

"WHAT? Huh? Where did you come from?" Shouted both Erza and Lucy at Juvia. Juvia was wearing a short simple blue dress with her hair let down with golden earing with black heels.

"Huh? Ju-I was here all along?"

"That is a lot of food!" Said Cana, as Evergreen and Cana came sat opposite from Erza and Lucy.

"Well I am eating for TWO Cana!" Shouted Evergreen as she started to eat on her plate. Evergreen was now in 3 months pregnant.

Lucy, Erza, Cana and Juvia could stop by laughing, then the girls heard some yelling and lower down by the food was Gray and Natsu arguing with each other.

"So, it´s looks as Natsu has arrived!" Said Erza smiling at Lucy, Natsu wore a suit as well and Gray too.

"Yeah it looks so" Said Lucy to herself and drank some more.

The night went on and soon started people get drunk yelling laughing dancing with each other, Evergreen left little early because she was pregnant, and she could not drink. Elfman wanted to go with her but she said he did not need to come home with her. So, he stayed, Lucy did not talk too much with Natsu, and Natsu tried to get her alone for a few minutes but she was good avoiding him and had a reason to go somewhere talk someone etc. Laxus and Mira went up to their bedroom little early and well they had some other plans with each other.

 **The Day after at the guild…**

"Poor Juvia´s head…" Said Juvia as she sat down by the bar and had her hands over head.

"Drank little too much yesterday Juvia?" Said Mira coming behind the bar with some breakfast to her.

"Juvia- thinks soo…."

"Juvia!"

"I have been looking for you, I did not see you leave yesterday?" Said now Gray walking over Juvia at the bar.

"I left with Erza yesterday and I think Cana too…" Said Juvia with head down at the bar.

"oh ok…"

"Do you want something too Gray?" Asked Mire behind the bar dishing some glasses.

"Nah not right now Mira, eh Juvia I was wondering…" Said Gray as started to scratch his cheek and blush started to form on his cheeks.

"Gray-san, are you sick you all red on your cheeks…" Said Juvia as she were pointing with her fingers on his cheeks.

"I´m not sick!" Said Gray as he took away Juvia´s fingers from his face and Juvia fell to Gray´s cold arms.

"So nice, so cold..." Said Juvia as she were snuggling into his chest, Gray was still little embarrassed to showing affection to Juvia when they we´re out, he had none trouble showing to her when they were alone.

"Juvia…" Said Gray and Juvia looked up from Gray´s chest into his eyes with her big blue ocean eyes.

"Huh? You´re red again..." Said Juvia as she took her hands on his cheeks looked concerned at him.

"Good morning does you want anything for breakfast?" Said Mira as Laxus came down from upstairs with wet hair and a long grey sleeved shirt and white pants.

"Yeah, sure you" Said Laxus as he walked up to her started to bite on her right ear.

"Laxus—" Said Mira giggling as Laxus took his arms around her waist.

"You were gone again when I woke up, you know I master right? You don´t need to go up early to work anymore. You can sleep in or do some other things when I am thinking about it…" Said Laxus looking into her eyes smiling.

"Your pervert" Said Mira laughing as she hit him on his shoulder playfully and went for the kitchen.

"Don´t forget my coffee with pancakes!"

"I KNOW!" Shouted Mira back as Laxus went to a table sit on.

"Hi their Lu-Chan!" Shouted Levy at a table and were reading book and drinking a cup of tea.

"Hi Levy-Chan!" Said Lucy as she walked over to Levy, sat down opposite from Levy as she sighed.

"So how was your night with Gajeel, how is it living with each other?" Said Lucy.

"Nothing special happened if you were wondering he was asleep at our couch when I came home, well how is living with him it's all right I guess he can be a little pervert sometimes but that´s my Gajeel!" Said Levy giggling at little and drank some more tea.

"Really Cana really? Sigh..." Said Erza as she came throw the guild doors with Cana.

"yeah why not?"

"LUCY!" Shouted Natsu came behind Cana and Erza and ran over to her to table and sat next to Lucy.

"What do you want Natsu!?" Said Lucy as she crossed her arms at him turned away her body from him.

"It looks kind of private..." Said Levy as she about to leave.

"You don´t need to go Natsu and I have nothing to discuss with each other. "Said Lucy with her stern look at Natsu.

"Luce…" Said Natsu he tired to get close to her.

"Don´t Luce me Dragneel, you promised me that you would be with me yesterday but you weren´t so I don´t see anything we need to discuss!" Said Lucy as she was about to rise but Natsu stopped her and took her arm.

"What is this?" Said Lucy as she took the paper piece that Natsu left in her hand. Natsu said nothing as Lucy unfolded it and there stood it an address.

"An Address?"

"Yes, that was I were doing yesterday, that address are a few towns from here and a girl there found a key Luce as she described it sounded as Aquarius key and I was thinking about you, me and Happy going there alone and to check it out, that why I was so busy yesterday I wanted it to be a surprise but"

"Natsu…" Said Lucy as she took her hand over her mouth as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Yeah I know…" Said Natsu as he started to scratch at his neck and a blush started to form on his cheeks.

Lucy threw herself into Natsu´s arms and kissed him and Natsu kissed her back and they kept going for a few seconds.

"So, you´re not mad at me anymore?" Said Natsu as he slowly took away Lucy´s tears from her cheeks with his thumbs.

"How could I be mad at you, when you do something like this. I´m sorry I just feel sometimes that I come like second choice to you, I know that you love me, and I love you" Said Lucy giving Natsu a bittersweet smile.

"Luce look at me..." Said Natsu cupping Lucy´s cheeks and she looked up at him with teary eyes.

"I know I can be like a jerk sometimes, not the typical romantic boyfriend, but I do love you. You´re the most important person in my life. You always going to be that Luce..." Said Natsu as he saw Lucy´s cheeks started to become red he only smirked and gave her kiss on the lips.

The day went on in the Fairy Tail guild, were Gajeel and Levy making out and scared Romeo for life because he just next to them when things started to heat up a little to fast. Juvia went over the moon with Gray because that he wanted to ask her if she wanted to travel around the world with him and they were going to be back to the wedding. Lucy went along with Natsu and Happy searching for her key... Everything went well before one little thing happened…...

 **** WOW! That was long Chapter took me weeks to write this! o 9 PAGES! I hoped you liked it next one is going to be a little jump see you then, TheMirre96/TheMirre1996**


End file.
